


Biological Imperatives Are For Losers

by mattysones



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, First Time Blow Jobs, Frottage, Hand Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, bi yamaguchi is best yamaguchi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-05-08 21:02:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 27,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5513204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mattysones/pseuds/mattysones
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"The less vigilant part of Tadashi wanted to ask Tanaka if all betas looked constipated, or if it was just him. The part that valued his spine staying correctly aligned wondered how plausible it was for him to fling Nishinoya at Tanaka and run to safety."</p><p>Or</p><p>Tadashi and Kei's personalities might seem at odds with their alignments but that's really not the case.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Morning Star

**Author's Note:**

> Bi Yams is best Yams.
> 
> Tsukki is ace.
> 
> I did my best! Read/review please, it gives me life.

Tadashi froze on the volleyball court like someone had hit him in the chest with a mallet. Actually, the mallet was more a beautiful, delicious-smelling morning-star, piercing his nerves and shattering his senses. The sheer force of this figurative blunt-force object probably belonged to some god in some temple somewhere adorned with flowers and sweets.

Dizziness overwhelmed him, head buzzing like he had sniffed too much paint thinner and body thrumming like he had left a good bath. Where was it coming from? What in this world could be so goo-

Tadashi received a spike from Daichi with his face, the more-than-figurative blunt object jerking him from his daydream. He didn't feel too guilty for abruptly ending the three-on-three game of which he'd been part, his head still fuzzy. Though the fuzziness may be a result of head trauma. Physical, not emotional.

There were a few yelps and the sound of shoes squeaking. Oddly, Tadashi was okay being on the ground. The fall hadn't hurt much. He flopped his arms spread-eagle in acceptance for his new position. The smell was like an opiate, and if being the receiver of physical and probably emotional trauma was this wonderful, Tadashi would never complain.

A cluster of panicked faces appeared in Tadashi's vision.

"Are you okay?" Daichi flustered. Tadashi, still in a weird, hazy state of bliss refrained from commenting that the pink flush on Daichi's handsome face was very attractive. Maybe Tadashi got hit harder than anticipated.

"Nice." Nishinoya grinned.

"Whoa-ho!" Hinata appeared next to Nishinoya.

Tadashi tried to respond with "I'm fine" but his nose was bleeding and draining down his throat. Instead he gurgled - but his worried comrades were distracted when there was a commotion on the other side of the gym. Tadashi turned his head toward the sound, the sweet smell suddenly mingling with his nosebleed. Hopefully this wouldn't be the beginning of some weird version of a blood kink.

Yachi-san had slumped to the floor, Shimizu kneeling with Yachi's head in her lap. Tadashi's vision blurred and he tried to sit, the urge to run to Yachi overwhelming the buzz in his head.

A tug on the back of his shirt kept him from moving. Tadashi swung his head around and Tsukishima was kneeling by him, glaring at the others. Half were leaving to help their precious manager, and half hesitated to help their bleeding teammate. Tadashi deliriously noted who was to be trusted. Daichi was not one of the trusted. Nishinoya was bouncing from foot to foot, looking between Yachi and Yamaguchi like he couldn't decide if a fainted girl or bleeding teammate was more important. Good ol' Nishinoya. Tadashi would bake him a cake when he wasn't trying to strangle himself with his shirt in attempt to get closer to Yachi and away from Tsukishima.

"I have him." Tsukishima told the others, and without fanfare, Tadashi's traitorous teammates were running to Yachi, unable to ignore a damsel in need. Tadashi was a damsel, dammit. At least now.

Tadashi was dizzy, but spared Tsukki a glare, "My hero." He said in a deadpan, inexplicably irritated.

Tsukishima arched an eyebrow, tugging on Tadashi's shirt to drag him to his feet, "You need to leave."

Tadashi let himself be dragged but looked over his shoulder to see Asahi hoisting tiny Yachi into his arms, presumably to take her to the infirmary. Tsukishima tugged on Tadashi's shirt again, dragging him out the other exit of the gym.

"What did I do?" Tadashi complained. He tripped slightly, "I'm the one who's bleeding."

Tsukishima didn't spare him a glance, "You are." He confirmed. "All over your shirt as a matter of fact, which is ruined now. You're not worried about Yachi-san." He explained calmly, "She presented."

Oh. That made more sense. Tadashi looked down and indeed his shirt was bordering drenched. He had failed to notice his nosebleed hadn't congealed yet. Tadashi forced himself to calm and followed Tsukishima to their locker room and into the bathroom.

Tsukishima made Tadashi sit on a toilet and pinch his own nose, while the taller boy got a washcloth for Tadashi to press on his nose. When Tadashi felt like he could talk again without being snappish, he said petulantly, "I'm a little worried about Yachi-san."

Tsukishima stared at him a beat before a smirky grin spread across his face, "Ah yes," He lilted, "Practically crawling across the gym, blood-soaked to get at our newly-presented omega out of concern. I've underestimated you, Tadashi."

Tadashi laughed, wincing when the action pulled at his face. Tsukishima reached for the bloody rag, "Let me see." He demanded.

Tadashi displayed his face. Nothing happened for a moment before a thin trickle of blood ran down his lip. Dammit.

Tsukishima barked a laugh and turned to rinse the rag. Tadashi snickered, pinching his nose again. Strangely, he was happy - Tsukki could be downright doting when they were alone.

"You know, for a moment I thought Daichi-san was doing it on purpose." Tsukishima commented with his back turned. He ran the rag under a faucet, "It seemed to hit everyone at once." He turned, grinning shallowly and handed Tadashi the rag. "You clearly had to be taken out. Thin the competition. Your alpha presence is enough to make anyone swoon."

Tadashi rolled his eyes, "Shut up." His voice muffled by the rag.

Tsukishima snickered, watching him, "You did a good job of receiving that spike. It was much more intimidating as you tried to cross the gym to woo Yachi-san with your manly musk."

Tadashi's face flared and he covered his eyes, trying and failing to not laugh.

"Good thing Yachi-san was unconscious. She would have fainted anyway. Your face is terrifying right now."

Tadashi grinned behind his hand, peering at Tsukishima who was still smirking. Tadashi asked, "And why weren't you worked into a frenzy at the presentation of Yachi-san?" He knew perfectly well the reason why.

The corner of Tsukishima's lip turned up, and he looked away thoughtfully. "Because Yachi-san smells like a fart to me."

Tadashi snorted, spraying blood everywhere, including Tsukishima. Their white practice shirts were ruined. Tsukishima looked down at himself blandly, visually accepting his ruined apparel with grace. "That's okay." He drawled, seeing Tadashi's mortified expression, "This one rubbed my nipples weird anyway."

Tadashi fell into a fit of giggles, until Daichi came to check on him. Daichi's shoulders relaxed when he saw that Tadashi hadn't passed out from blood loss. Tsukishima leaned against the sinks while Daichi inspected Tadashi's nose.

"I'm so sorry." Daichi fretted, crouching to talk at Tadashi's height, "I blanked for a moment, and when I came back you were on the floor."

"It's okay." Tadashi tried to pacify, "I was spacing out. Seems like we all were." He glanced at Tsukishima who rolled his eyes behind Daichi's back.

Over half the team would have been affected by Yachi's presentation, including Daichi and Shimizu-san who were alphas with Tadashi and Tsukishima. Tadashi couldn't be mad at Daichi, who was back to his senses and highly apologetic. The entire team (and most of the school) was still learning how to deal with their volatile biology.

Tadashi and Tsukishima had presented during middle school. Tadashi, when he became overwhelmed by omega pheromones, and punched a sizable hole in the plywood cubbies where they stored their outdoor shoes. Tsukishima had a less traditional presentation.

At the time, the scent of an omega in heat made Tsukishima physically ill, like he had eaten too many sweets. Tadashi had to catch Tsukishima in mid fall, before Tsukki proceeded to puke in the hallway. In retrospect, Tadashi wasn't surprised since Tsukki hadn't shown attraction or interest in anyone like most of the other kids. The most Tadashi could get Tsukki to talk about it was that Tsukishima didn't find touching anyone else's genitals an attractive prospect. Tadashi suspected Tsukishima had yet to share all his thoughts on the subject. Tsukki seemed fine as he was, and that was good enough for Tadashi.

So no, Tadashi couldn't be mad at Daichi for being seventeen and distracted. If anything, the incident reminded Tadashi that his captain was human and subject to faults. Anyway, Daichi looked younger when he was worrying, which was sort of cute.

Tadashi waved a hand as if trying to wave Daichi's worries away. "Daichi-san, it's fine. Is Yachi-san okay?"

Daichi rubbed the back of his neck, "She'll be fine. It took me and Asahi to drag Shimizu-san away from the infirmary door, but they've got emergency suppressants."

Tadashi nodded, wondering where Daichi got his self-control when everyone else was losing their damn minds.

"Are you good to go back to practice? You're welcome to go home. Actually," Daichi cringed and gestured to Tadashi's blood-soaked practice shirt, "Go home." He stood and nodded to Tsukishima, "You can go too. Make sure he doesn't go into a surprise rut. I'll tell sensei what happened."

Tadashi didn't appreciate the suggestion that he couldn't look after himself, though he felt better with Tsukki nearby. Wanting reassurance was besides the point, Tadashi was perfectly capable of walking himself home. On the other hand, going home early would get him out of cleaning duties. Score one for emotional and physical trauma.

By the time Tsukishima and Tadashi had changed and gathered their things, practice was ending anyway and the others were scampering around with cleaning supplies. Hinata and Nishinoya were jogging around the gym building, racing to see who could gather the most stray trash for their weekly outdoor scouring. 

"OI!" Nishinoya called, "Nice receive!" He gave Tadashi a thumbs up even in the middle of his race with Hinata, who was puffing close behind.

Embarrassment flooded him, and Tadashi waved sheepishly before ducking his head and scuttling after Tsukishima. He thought he could still smell Yachi-san's scent permeating around the gym, sweet like vanilla, or flowers.

"Well, that was a mortifying experience." Tadashi groaned. "Must be nice being immune."

When Tsukishima didn't respond immediately, Tadashi glanced up to see him pursing his lips and squinting at him in a way that looked more like a scowl. It was unnerving.

"Tsu-Tsukki?"

Tsukishima grunted and looked ahead as they made their way to their road. "It can be." He said, reaching for the headphones around his neck and pulling them to his ears. 

Tadashi straightened his posture and put his eyes forward. "I'm fine, ya know?"

"Hmm." Tsukishima never turned the music too loud if he actually wanted to hear Tadashi speaking. Tadashi could have rolled his eyes when he realized Tsukki was actually worrying about him going into a rut. Tsukki would never say so. Never, ever.

Ruts were the worst because unlike heats, there were no warnings and were usually triggered by an omega. Tadashi had been lucky to only have had one after he initially presented. What had followed was the most embarrassing and semen-drenched week of his life. He'd refused to let his mother do his laundry. He didn't care if she eye-rolled him, he didn't want to live with the shame that his mother had knowingly touched his splooge sauce.

Having his mother look him dead in the eye and say, "Sweetie. I'm forty-three and you're fourteen. I know why you're in the toilet for twenty minutes at a time." Didn't make going into a rut any less mortifying.

He parted ways with Tsukishima, thinking he could put off homework for another night. This whole evening had been exhausting and dramatic. He wanted dinner and bed.

He was fine.

* * *

  
He wasn't fine.

Tadashi had bathed, eaten and got a scolding from his mother for being tetchy, for which he hung his head and apologized. He went over some flash cards for fifteen minutes before he decided he couldn't focus and went to bed.

He woke with his face in his pillow, sweating and clawing at his sheets - the cool fabric too itchy, too malleable, not human enough. His waking was so sudden, Tadashi almost panicked until he gained consciousness of his hips thrusting hard into his mattress and the little shocks of pleasure that were warming his body. He moaned, arousal prickling over his cheeks and down his neck, feet digging into the mattress to give himself leverage to fuck into his his poor mattress that had certainly done nothing to deserve the hole being driven into it from a horny teenage boy.

Tadashi realized what he was doing and abruptly stopped, flipping onto his back and grabbing frantically at the sides of his bed to steady himself. The darkened room was spinning - his whole body was alert, skin tingly and breath shuddering hard past his lips. His heartbeat drummed in his ears in time with his ragged breathing, and he chewed his lower lip out of nerves, groaning quietly when that felt good too.

There was no stopping this.

He reached into his boxers, flinching when his hand was immediately damp from the sheer amount of precum dribbling down his cock. He arched his hips, balls tightening and pelvis flexing. Running a thumb over the head of his dick he whimpered because the stroke was too much - he was too wound up - the shock of pleasure was laced with a nerve teetering on pain. He gripped lower, pushing his foreskin up, and moaned in relief. His shoulders shook as he arched again, knees trying to spread but caught in his boxers. The restraint made his legs tense, the rigidity pulling in a gratifying way that made it feel like he could come just from stretching.

Tadashi's breath hitched and he pulled at himself quickly. The slick sound was almost embarrassing but then he was coming, heat like a flood and hips pulsing upwards, desperately wanting to fuck into something, someone. He huffed when he felt his warm cum splatter up to his chest, arching as his entire body pulsed with the release.

The dissipating heat had him relaxing, at least until Tadashi cooled, and so did the mess on his belly. He lay still for a moment until the shaking and shivering started, a different, more desperate brand of post-orgasm tremors. His cock twitched in his hand, still semi-hard and readying for another round.

His fingers felt cold and he fumbled to pull his phone off his charger. He was panicking again, now that his head had cleared. He needed to talk, figure out what to do, even though it was two in the morning and he was pretty sure the last thing he wanted to do was say "Hey Tsukki! I have the most awesome boner right now, can you tell me how to deal with it?"

Tsukki was at the top of his recent contacts list. Shivering and curling into himself, Tadashi dialed.

There was no answer the first time, but the second time there was a disorderly scuffling and Tsukki's irritated, groggy voice, "Do you know what fuckin' time it is?"

"Tsukki." Tamaguchi whispered, "I went into a rut. I don't know what to do. This is horrible, I don't wanna-"

"Shut up." Tsukishima snapped, more sleepy than annoyed. Tadashi heard him shuffling, and figured he was sitting up in bed.

"Sorry, Tsukki."

Tsukishima groaned into the phone, waking slowly. Tadashi imagined him pinching his eyes and the bridge of his nose. "Go jerk off."

Tadashi whined, "I did. It didn't help."

Tsukishima went silent for a moment, "Isn't your mom a beta?"

All sorts of weird ideas jumbled through Tadashi's foggy brain, "What? That's gross. Why would-"

"Shut up. Listen."

Tadashi snapped his jaw shut.

Tsukishima took a breath, voice rumbling and sounding like he could fall asleep sitting, "Betas mediate. Betas calm alphas and omegas, even if alphas and omegas rile up betas. With her being your mom, neither of you should exacerbate the other. So go talk to your damn mother and let me sleep."

Tadashi curled and pressed his face into his pillow, clutching his phone like it was Tsukishima's hand. His smile was watery and he mumbled, "Thanks Tsukki. You know a lot. Thanks."

Tsukishima grunted and hung up on him.

Tadashi lay still for a long time, erection pressing into his belly. He was unwilling to move for fear of making it worse. Omega-triggered ruts were supposed to take care of themselves without a presence of a potential mate, and he'd rather not alert his mother to what happened. More because it was extraordinarily embarrassing, and less because he didn't think she'd understand. This was only his second. He'd be done by morning. Tired, but done.

* * *

Of course he wasn't done. While considerably less intense than when it started, Tadashi spend most of the night in a fitful half-sleep. By the time he was asleep it was too late, and he didn't wake for his alarm.

His mother came into his room and immediately recoiled, hand flying to her nose, "Tadashi!" She called from the doorway. "Tadashi!"

He shivered awake, groaning from having slept in the fetal position. Belatedly he realized he was still a mess, still horny, but at least under his covers where his mother couldn't see but could certainly smell.

"Are you okay?" Tadashi's mother fretted, before her face settled sternly, "No, you're fine. You're not going to school today. I'll let them know."

"No." Tadashi protested as he started to sit upright. He stopped when she tutted at him.

"Absolutely not! You'll only be trouble for the others. Lay down. I'll get your father so you don't have to deal with me." Mrs. Yamaguchi grinned with a glint.

He sunk into his blankets at that.

"And I'll ask the teachers to give your assignments to Kei-kun today. You'll be fine."

Tadashi sulked for about ten minutes before he was interrupted from his half-doze by his door creaking open. He startled when his father poked his head inside, face stern and scowling. Tadashi knew that expression wasn't anything to worry about; His father always looked like something unpleasant was under his nose.

Mr. Yamaguchi grunted, "It's nothing to be ashamed of." And pushed an unopened three-pack of tissue boxes across the floor, then quickly disappeared and shut the door.

Tadashi pulled the covers over his head and screamed into his pillow.

* * *

  
After he slept until 1 p.m., Tadashi jerked off twice more. Following the second orgasm, he felt recovered. Still tired, but like he could function normally after a shower.

Tsukishima arrived with his homework, but didn't deliver it himself. Mrs. Yamaguchi came into Tadashi's room with a manila envelope that had been neatly sealed. She smiled gently at Tadashi, who sat reading on his bed.

"Kei-kun said he'd rather not come up, that he could smell you downstairs."

Tadashi rolled his eyes, moving to receive his homework, "Thanks, Mom." He mumbled as he took the envelope.

She pressed a kiss to the top of his head and pat his shoulder. She wasn't tall, but she was freckled from her cheeks to her shoulders. Tadashi's height came from his father.

He tensed when she sat beside him, "Do you mind me asking who it was? That started everything?"

"Ah." Tadashi looked at the envelope in his hands and tried to feel embarrassed. "Our manager presented omega."

"Hmm." Mrs. Yamaguchi nodded thoughtfully, "Now you know ... don't give me that look. Presentation is much different than heat. I'm a little worried you reacted so strongly. Maybe it's just youth." Mrs. Yamaguchi ignored her son hiding in his hands, and cupped her chin thoughtfully, "But smelling an omega in heat will be much more powerful. Without suppressants, of course."

Tadashi stayed hiding in his hands, but nodded to let her know he was listening.

Mrs. Yamaguchi laughed and patted his shoulder, "You can do it! Just be responsible and don't ignore your body. An actual rut won't go away so easily."

"Yes, Mom."

Mrs. Yamaguchi left the room chortling, and Tadashi chose to aggressively ignore his homework in favor of texting Tsukishima that he hoped he got sick from the upstairs smell.

Tsukishima sent back a smiley face.

* * *

Suppressants were essentially a dose of hormones, based on whatever beta hormones made betas more impervious to volatile alpha and omega hormones. Betas weren't immune to heats and ruts, just less affected by them. Generally speaking, of course. There were plenty of deviations from the norm, Tsukishima being a prime example. 

Tadashi was mostly normal as far as physiology went for alphas, but for one point: The suppressants weren't as effective as they should have been.

When Tadashi walked into the gym he was hit with that sweet smell from the day before, though considerably more muted and tolerable. He swung his head around, instinctively knowing Yachi-san's location. Arousal was a fuzzy presence instead of a overwhelming force, reminding Tadashi with tiny clenches of his belly and the occasional pulse. It was distracting but not intolerable. 

Yachi-san didn't notice him immediately, having been kept busy by Shimizu-san. Tadashi realized he was probably bordering on creepy when he found himself finding every reason to harass poor Yachi. She didn't react initially because asking for a different water bottle was completely reasonable. Requesting a towel was also within the norm.

Crouching nearby and staring dreamily wasn't so usual. Also, wanting to crawl to her on his knees and kiss her feet, and her cute little ankles up her cute, skinny legs, probably wasn't normal. Maybe. Did omegas develop mind reading powers? He certainly hoped not. Mind reading was looking like a possibility when he accidentally met Yachi's eyes. She flustered and scampered away. 

Wow, he was a creep.

Tadashi pinched his cheeks in mortification, trying to snap himself out of his daze. Tsukki was in the middle of a three-on-three practice match but Tadashi could see him smirking at him from the court. That little shithead. Tadashi hoped he got beaned by the ball and broke his glasses.

He didn't mean that. At least not the glasses part.

Tadashi nearly shrieked when Nishinoya suddenly appeared out of nowhere beside him with a thump. Where did he even jump from?

"Hey there buddy," Nishinoya greeted gently. Tadashi was immediately suspicious. "You alright?"

"Uh. Y-yeah. Nishinoya-san. Just taking a break."

Nishinoya nodded in understanding, mimicking Tadashi's squat and twirling his towel between his knees. Tadashi tensed, recalling many snapped towels in the locker room. Nishinoya and Tanaka usually headed the towel-snapping battles.

"Just wanted to be sure you're alright. You've been sorta flighty since yesterday." Nishinoya's hawk-like eyes were trained on Tadashi, sending nervous chills down his spine. He sure knew how to make a guy nervous, despite being the size of a sixth-grader. Tadashi wondered if Nishinoya could be intimidated out of making a scene. Size certainly wasn't going to do it, and Tadashi felt smaller than Nishinoya most of the time anyway. Noya would probably just climb him and sit on his head like a noisy, angry bird, if Tadashi tried to intimidate him.

"O-oh. Yes." Tadashi stuttered, unsure of how to respond.

"Listen." Nishinoya slapped Tadashi's shoulder, nearly toppling him. The libero never seemed to realize how hard he could hit. "I like you. You know that right?" He didn't give Tadashi a chance to respond, "Gotta look out for my kohai." Nishinoya pinned Tadashi with a bright stare. "All my kohai."

Tadashi jumped when he felt another hand on his shoulder and a slightly deeper voice in his ear, "Back off Yachi-san."

Tanaka was looming over him with that stupid sneer of his. The less vigilant part of Tadashi wanted to ask Tanaka if all betas looked constipated, or if it was just him. The part that valued his spine staying correctly aligned wondered how plausible it was for him to fling Nishinoya at Tanaka and run to safety.

Sugawara came to save him. Bless Sugawara and his Suga-sense. Spiderman didn't have shit on the neighborhood Sugawara.

"Guys." Suga knelt into a crouch so he could grab both Nishinoya and Tanaka's shoulders. Tadashi was now surrounded by the other three and Sugawara's face was a little too close to his for comfort. At least Suga was smiling instead of turning his lip at him. The smile was a little strained. Maybe that was the Sugawara-equivalent of a snarl. "Having a friendly chat?"

Nishinoya grinned, "Super friendly!"

"Yamaguchi here's been bothering Yachi-san!" Tanaka bristled.

"Oh?" Sugawara beamed, not seeming bothered in the slightest. Tadashi heard a pained noise and looked over to see Sugawara was squeezing Tanaka's shoulder just a tad too tight. "I'll take over then. Tanaka, why don't you give Noya-san some spikes to receive?"

Never mind they needed a setter. As soon as Suga released their shoulders they fled. Behind Sugawara's back, Tanaka made a "I'm watching you" gesture with his fingers. Tadashi put a fist to his mouth to hide his laugh.

Sugawara's smile softened into something more earnest, "No but, you need to lay off Yachi-san."

Tadashi nodded, his smirk fading quickly. He looked between his knees at the flooring, "I-I'm sorry. I didn't realize I was doing it until right before they said something. And uh. I realized Yachi-san was running away from me."

"You're on suppressants?" Suga asked kindly.

Tadashi's face flushed, "Yes. It's still distracting though."

"Hmm." Sugawara nodded, standing. Tadashi followed, stretching his legs. "Yachi-san is taking them too. I'm sure everything will settle, it usually does. Just." Suga glanced upwards as he visibly groped for the right words, "Take care of yourself."

Tanaka nodded and Sugawara left him to his own devices. He was pretty sure that was Suga-speak for "Get your shit together however you need to because you're becoming an inconvenience." Only much kinder because Sugawara would never say something like that, or think in those words. Probably. Sugawara probably thought a lot of things he wouldn't share out of consideration.

Tadashi sighed and hung his head. He felt like a bother.

Tadashi and Tsukishima walked with the rest of the team to get meatbuns that evening. Chatter was the usual kind, and even Tanaka and Nishinoya kept their hovering to a minimum. Tsukishima was doing enough hovering for the whole team, enough to make Tadashi feel on edge but not enough that he would complain. Instead, he distracted himself by watching Hinata and Kageyama try to see who could eat their buns the fastest, egged on by Nishinoya and Tanaka. The display was disgusting and made Tadashi's stomach hurt, but he smiled anyway as he nibbled on his bun and talked quietly with Asashi.

The night was clear and smelled of summer flowers. He was tired, but everyone loitering to spend a last few minutes of the evening together had him in a good mood.

Tsukishima finished and turned to leave, unannounced. Tadashi startled and said goodbye to Asahi and chased after Tsukki. As soon as Tadashi caught up and they fell into step, Tsukishima nudged Tadashi's arm with his elbow, a touch that could have been accidental.

"I'm coming over tonight." He announced.

It was a school night. Tadashi nodded, "Okay, Tsukki." He sensed Tsukishima had something else to say, but they fell into silence after a few awkward glances. Tsukishima had spare clothes at Tadashi's house, and Tadashi at Tsukishima's - Tadashi would just need to tell his mother of their extra guest. He pulled out his phone and texted her.

Mrs. Yamaguchi greeted Tsukishima like she usually did, and with extra rice for their dinner. She knew Tsukishima didn't eat a lot.

"What brings the surprise visit?" Mr. Yamaguchi asked at the table. His tone implied he was displeased with the development, but his family (And Tsukishima) knew better, "You don't have any major tests, do you?"

Tadashi's parents pinned him with glares at the possibility of withheld test dates and he flustered, but Tsukishima was there to smile charmingly and sooth their parental worries, "No particular reason. I'm sure Tadashi-kun needs help with his English."

Mr. Yamaguchi smiled, which was about the equivalent of a laugh, "Yes! His pronunciation is terrible."

Tadashi watched Tsukishima's face silently, curious but not concerned. Tsukishima seemed just a smidgen too tense, an fraction too insincere. Pushing Tsukki for a clear answer would make him snippier, and Tadashi knew he would talk when he needed. He glanced at his mother while Tsukishima and Mr. Yamaguchi talked.

Her eyes were analyzing Tsukishima the way Tadashi's were, until she sensed Tadashi staring and snapped, "Stop chewing on your chopsticks, Ta-chan!"

"Sorry."

When they made it back to Tadashi's room, Tsukishima's face had resumed its normal less-than-charming demeanor. He flopped on Tadashi's bed, spreading over the whole thing and stared at the ceiling.

Tadashi pulled out his desk chair and started rifling through his book bag, "I'm going to do homework. Did you need help with anything?" Tsukishima never needed help with homework.

"No. I'll wait for you to finish. Mine's done."

Tadashi's eyebrows raised, "You can use the bath first, then. Mom and Dad won't mind." He otherwise left Tsukki alone and turned his back to focus. He was absently aware of Tsukishima quietly bustling around to gather his sleep clothes.

By the time Tadashi was finished, Tsukishima had already returned and was asleep on his bed, with his legs hanging over the side. Tadashi stood and raised his arms for a stretch, thinking about his own bath, when something felt off-kilter.

He looked at Tsukki and tilted his head to the side curiously. There was the scent of static in the air, almost metallic. He lowered his arms and inched closer to Tsukishima, sniffing carefully. The smell was definitely Tsukki, mixed with the fresher scent of Tadashi's soap and shampoo. The smell wasn't unpleasant, just made the hairs on the back of Tadashi's neck stand on end.

When he left to take his bath, his mother caught him in the hallway.

"Is Kei-kun alright?" She asked quietly.

Tadashi gave her a baffled look, "Of course. He's asleep. Why?"

"Hmm." Mrs. Yamaguchi shrugged and hugged her arms to herself, half-frowning in thought, "No reason, then. If you boys need anything, let me know."

Tadashi shook his head and took his bath. When he returned, Tsukishima was awake and messing with Tadashi's phone. Tadashi frowned.

"The hell?"

Tsukishima looked at him blankly, "You have zero interesting pictures." He declared.

"Give me that." Tadashi made a half-hearted attempt to reach for his phone, only to have it moved out of his reach. He pouted at Tsukishima who was not moved.

"Your games suck too."

"What's with you tonight?" Tadashi complained, finally acknowledging Tsukishima was acting strange. He crawled onto his bed, and poked Tsukishima's ticklish ribs until he scooted over.

Tsukishima's face went blank as he stared at Tadashi's face. Tadashi looked back, not sure for what Tsukishima was looking. He was reminded of when he had a similar staring contest with his old cat and the cat shoved its paw into his eye because she was trying to catch his eyelashes. Cheap win.

He was pretty sure Tsukishima wouldn't try to shove anything into his eye.

Tsukishima seemed to belatedly realize they were having a staring match, because he sighed and rolled his eyes in a dismissive way that was not as smooth as it should have been. "Here." Tsukishima ordered, sitting. "You're going to bed soon, right?"

"Um." Tadashi hesitated when Tsukishima grabbed his wrist and started maneuvering him like a doll. When Tadashi didn't budge immediately, Tsukishima tugged insistently and Tadashi followed. He didn't protest as Tsukki rearranged him to be laying on his pillows, a little off-center from how he would normally sleep. He didn't protest either, when Tsukishima crawled onto the bed with him, flung an arm around Tadashi's waist and lay his head on Tadashi's belly, settling onto his side and closing his eyes, though his glasses were still on his face.

The lights were still lit. Tadashi gave a downward glance at his strange friend, who seemed satisfied to be half-curled against him. They had never done this before.

Tadashi's muscles were stiff from confusion. Leave it to Tsukishima to not actually talk about this first, "Ah. Tsukki?" He paused, waiting for any response, but Tsukishima stayed quiet, cheek pressed against Tadashi's belly. "Are you okay?"

Tsukishima grumbled, hand twitching against Tadashi's side, "Is this not okay?" He asked.

Tadashi sighed and propped himself on his elbows, careful not to jostle Tsukishima too much, "It's not that. I just want to know why."

Tsukishima turned his head, and for a moment Tadashi thought he was kissing his stomach, panic fluttering in his gut. Instead, Tsukishima was saying something into his belly, hiding as he spoke.

"Tsu-Tsukki. I can't hear you." He tried, and reached down to lay his fingers on Tsukishima's hair, not quite petting him.

Tsukishima cleared his throat and spoke louder, "I said, I went into a rut."

Tadashi tensed, pulling his hand away and Tsukishima's arm clutched more firmly but not insistently. He kept his face buried in Tadashi's stomach. "I-isn't this weird?" Tadashi blustered. "Shouldn't you be at home? W-why ..."

Tsukishima shook his head, "It's not like it should be." He pulled away to prop himself on his elbow and turned to meet Tadashi's confused face. "It's just this weird urge to..." His nose wrinkled, "Be close. It's not ..."

Tadashi nodded, comprehending what Tsukishima was trying to say. Tsukishima's expression changed minutely, relaxing. Tadashi didn't think the relief was entirely voluntary. He sighed and lay down, accepting his role as a pillow. Now that he knew what was happening, it was easier to let Tsukishima lay on him, almost comfortable.

Except the lights were still on and Tsukki's glasses were pinching his skin through his shirt.

"Hey. I'm turning off the lights." Tadashi nudged Tsukishima away. Darkness engulfed the room and Tadashi rearranged the blankets to be slept under. He hesitated before climbing into bed. Maybe Tsukki could answer him in the darkness. "Why this way?" He asked quietly. He was really asking 'why me?' Although Tadashi knew the reason. He didn't want to let Tsukki dodge easily, this brilliant boy who didn't know how to handle direct confrontation.

He heard Tsukishima shuffling uncomfortably behind him. "I dunno." Tsukishima muttered sheepishly, "I can tolerate your scent the most."

Tadashi smiled, glad Tsukishima couldn't see his pleased grin lest he be chastised for being gushy. He responded by climbing into bed and getting comfortable so Tsukishima could lay on him. They slept, Tsukishima's head on Tadashi's lap, and Tadashi's fingers brushing through Tsukishima's hair.


	2. Spiritual Sacrifice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay! This would have been finished much sooner; I'm working on a 130k fic for a Big Bang that will be up sometime this year.
> 
> Thank you so much for your comments and kudos!!! They truly give me motivation!!! I just love rereading them.
> 
> Please R/R~ Even if it's criticism. : )))

Kei woke slowly. Morning light crept across the floor and onto the bed, streaking across his face to prod him into consciousness. He was a morning person under most circumstances, but today he wanted to roll over and bury his face into this warm and gentle smell.

Right. He was at Tadashi's.

Kei raised his eyes to see Tadashi's sleeping face, relaxed and unaware. Kei's farsightedness thankfully blurred everything past the makeshift pillow of Tadashi's hip. The lack of control was embarrassing - Surges of neediness that had made it difficult not reach out and touch. He was more embarrassed that he had this impulse to indulge the slightest whim and need of the people closest to him. Buy Tadashi an extra meatbun. Make sure there were enough towels in the bathroom.

Kei turned his head and pressed his nose into Tadashi's shirt; His biology was humiliating.

Sometime in the night, Tadashi got overheated from Kei sleeping on top of him, and pushed the blankets around his waist. Kei had stayed sleeping with his arms around Tadashi's middle, like Tadashi was a human body pillow – The best kind, the compliant and warm kind, the kind that shuffled around in the night and laughed if tickled. Kei sleepily looked at the strip of belly exposed to him, and glanced up again. Tadashi had his arms raised, one hand curled on his cheek.

He slept like the dead. A thunderstorm waged by a battalion of angry oni wouldn't wake him.

Kei nudged up Tadashi's shirt, exposing a flat stomach. He pressed his cheek against the skin, finding comfort in the quiet cadence of Tadashi's breathing and his gentle heartbeat. This close, Kei could see the peach fuzz on Tadashi's belly, the lines of Tadashi's hips, the light freckles spattering his skin like stars.

Kei closed his eyes. Tadashi smelled sharp and aromatic, like jasmine. Sometimes the scent could be overwhelming, other times it was muted and warm. Tadashi didn't smell like the sickeningly sweet omegas, the sharp, almost licorice-like alphas, or plain, ambiguous betas.

The closest to a tolerable scent Kei had experienced was Asahi's, when the omega unexpectedly went into heat in the middle of the school day. Asahi smelled similar to cloves - a strong, spiced scent that lacked heat – overwhelmingly noticeable from across the school. Up close it was too much and made Kei's eyes water; He'd been sure Nishinoya would finally present as something as a trigger. Rather, the libero had stood in the center of the gym, wondering why everyone except Hinata and Kageyama was knocked over from the scent of Asashi's heat. Lucky bastard.

That day Kei stood downwind from Tadashi to tolerate the aroma. Tadashi hadn't noticed Kei's close vicinity thanks to the omega-induced haze. Kei was glad omegas' heats didn't affect him the way they should - He mostly kept his mind about him.

But ruts. Ruts were different.

Intimacy was not within Kei's comfort zone. Openly admitting "I need you" was out of the question. Being sent into a sexual frenzy because someone was in heat just didn't happen for him. Sexual attraction didn't happen for him. It wasn't that he never got horny or frustrated, he just didn't desire or _need_ sex (People were complicated. The only thing complicated about his own hand was the bone structure). He wasn't repelled by the idea of sex either, but telling people they were repulsive was easier. He didn't have to explain himself that way, not that he felt obligated in the first place.

Touching was okay. Watching Tadashi make stupid, febrile expressions when he was being struck dumb by some omega's scent was kind of funny. The knowledge Kei could make someone else feel good held appeal, the way receiving a back rub held appeal. Maybe one day.

Kei inhaled deeply to bask in Tadashi's scent, exhaled, wavering when he felt Tadashi's breathing hitch. He hesitated to make sure Tadashi didn't wake – Tadashi's breathing stayed rhythmic, belly warm against Kei's cheek. In a moment of sleepy curiosity, he blew an experimental breath across Tadashi's exposed hips, amused when he heard a soft mumble from above. Tadashi snuffled in his sleep, raising his backside minutely. Kei woke more.

Deciding this game was too dangerous to play, Kei slipped off the bed. As soon as they were no longer touching, Tadashi's hand moved from his cheek to where Kei had been laying, feeling the abandoned spot until he settled with a grumble. Kei was too tired to stop the tiny smile pulling at his mouth. It was okay, no one was looking.

Downstairs, Mrs. Yamaguchi was already in the kitchen with a newspaper, cup of coffee, and the rice cooker running. She greeted Kei with a tired smile.

"Good morning."

"'morning." Kei mumbled in return. He wasn't as awake as he thought. A glance at the kitchen clock told him it was 5:37 a.m.

"Coffee's made." Tadashi's mother yawned, "You know where everything is. Rice will be done shortly."

Kei took his coffee with almost half milk and three heaping spoonfuls of sugar. Tadashi thought it was gross. Kei thought Tadashi should mind his own damn business.

He was still feeling the effects of his rut – anxiousness, sentimentality. During these times he understood the appeal of emotional and physical closeness, the instinctive want to be around people he trusted and valued, to care for them, to give goodness instead of sarcasm. 

When he went into a rut, he felt like his chest was ripped open, offering himself as a sacrifice to whatever benevolent god or goddess would reach inside to touch not only his beating heart, but his lungs which gave him breath, or the sternum which protected him. That person would smile from gratitude at his bloody offering, loving his hideous insides.

Kei hated feeling vulnerable.

Tadashi was probably the only person he trusted not to mishandle him. Once, that had been Akiteru. Unfortunately, Tadashi was clumsy - he was never good at new things, and sometimes made a jab that hit a sensitive spot, though never hard enough to cause an old wound to bruise. Kei had the same verbal foible, though he was more intentional with his attacks, using his mouth to hurt instead of smile. He never knew how to react when his words didn't work, when his illusion of a steely exterior was ignored and those squishy internal organs were accessible.

Tadashi had always been there to treat Kei's wounds, gently navigating the hurt when others would have been careless despite their best intentions. Tadashi rarely inflicted pain, only soothed it.

Tadashi bore a strong resemblance to his parents, kind and accommodating, which is why Kei was content to silently sip his heavily-sugared coffee with Tadashi's mother. Her beta scent reminded Kei of scentless lotion, neither pleasant nor unpleasant. She was disappointing compared to Tadashi, who filled Kei's nose, eyes and mouth - made feel Kei feel peacefully full, like he had just eaten the right amount. He wished Mrs. Yamaguchi could be his beacon of tranquility - someone who was not so accessible. So touchable.

Kei resented that Tadashi got out of his rut so quickly. Now Kei couldn't rely on Tadashi being distracted while mooning over Yachi-san, to overlook the shoulder brushes and wrist touches. At the very least, his ruts were nearly unnoticeable compared to other's, so he tried to keep them unnoticeable. Omega-triggered ruts were strange - almost like a false rut. False wasn't the correct word either because, the rut was very real, just less intense and shorter than normal.

He had one thing to distract himself with during practice; Someone else was getting ready to present, Kei could smell it.

There wasn't a lot of difference between the scents of a presentation and a heat. Presentations had a sour flavor - Too thin, not rich enough to be from an omega who had previously experienced a heat. Kei was extraordinarily sensitive to everyone's cycles, able to make solid guesses when and who was about to go through their cycle. He would have made a game of it, but Tadashi couldn't tell scents apart like Kei could.

He hadn't figured out the patterns to presentations, however. He'd smelled Yachi-san a few days before, but didn't know she would be the one to present. The only ones left were Hinata, Kageyama, and Nishinoya. He somewhat hoped it was Nishinoya, to stop the libero from sulking that another first year had presented before him. Kei was sure Nishinoya was going to be a beta.

Kei instinctively looked for Tadashi during practice, the image of Tadashi covered in blood still fresh. Tadashi was with a few of the others, practicing receives and talking with Hinata while they passed the ball back and forth. Kei was on the other side of the gym, practicing serving, half-heartedly attempting to make it more accurate, even if it wasn't particularly strong. Watching Tadashi was more interesting than practice; Kei's head buzzed from distraction.

Tadashi talked when he was happy, and Hinata talked no matter what. Hinata's charisma could suck in the most antisocial of anyone, just like his namesake – the sun around which their solar system orbited. Even Kei listened when Hinata spoke, at least when spoken to directly. If Kei was honest, Hinata didn't annoy him as much as he insinuated, he just found the boy's enthusiasm exhausting. Kei respected Hinata's tenacity and ever-present optimism, his determination to become competent, despite the obstacles which loomed over him. They were truly opposites.

Tadashi's similar strength in willfulness was something Kei admired.

When Kei wasn't feeling talkative, he would let Tadashi ramble, act as a dumping grounds for Tadashi's thoughts - the unkind ones that Tadashi wouldn't say aloud because Tadashi was more patient and forgiving than Kei ever aspired.

Tadashi spoke with his body as well as his hands. When they walked home, he spoke with big gestures; Stomping, twisting his upper body to deliver a punchline, face scrunching with exaggeration to show his frustration over the ignorance of the public. Tadashi saw too many things to keep his words to himself, and had as many acerbic observations as there were freckles on his cheeks. Kei loved those conversations – When courteous, amiable Tadashi's tongue was sharp, and his eyes sparkled because Kei snickered with him.

Such emoting made Tadashi good at explaining, apparent even in the way he tried to show Hinata the standard stance for receives. He attempted to use words and gestures Hinata could understand - This involved touching. Kei inexplicably bristled.

“Woah.” Ennoshita was beside him, also practicing serves. He was in the middle of starting a jump, but quickly grabbed the ball from the air before serving, “Are you okay?”

Kei realized he was trying to strangle the ball he had retrieved from the bin. He relaxed his hands, “Yes.” He responded evenly, hoping the answer was enough to end the conversation.

Ennoshita was too perceptive for deflection. He looked at Kei with concern, “Because, just now you were all ...” He gestured vaguely, moving his hand like a claw through the air, “Grr. More than usual.”

“I'm fine. Thank you, senpai.” Kei said flatly, and served his ball straight into the net. Ennoshita was a standard beta – Plenty aware of alpha and omega moods and mostly unaffected. Ennoshita was one of many who got to mediate between pissy omegas and overly-enthused alphas who hadn't taken their suppressants. Sometimes Kei heard Tanaka and Ennoshita swapping beta experiences. Tanaka had been an unexpected beta. Kei supposed raw strength was needed when trying to keep two people from actually murdering each other.

The point being, Ennoshita was accustomed to interceding an alpha about to rampage. Kei rubbed his temple, chastising himself for not keeping himself in check, but unsure why he was on edge in the first place. Gaze wandering, he saw Nishinoya had joined the fray.

Tadashi stood, spinning the volleyball he and Hinata had been using. Kei watched the motion of his nimble fingers, the way his palms stopped the ball in mid-spin while Tadashi watched the other two with amusement.

Kei shook his head; He was idling. Ennoshita was looking again. That wasn't good. Though Kei would rather have Ennoshita mothering him than Sugawara, for the sole fact that Ennoshita knew when to give up and back down. Kei could respect a person who could admit defeat. Mostly because he'd be damned any of his teammates would drag out of him that he was distracted because of a rut, and Tadashi touching Hinata was making some territorial alarm ring in Kei's head. He hated it.

In the middle of a jump serve, Kei realized: Hinata was the one about to present.

Kei messed up his landing and stumbled – landing on the ball of his foot and stumbling face-first onto the court.

Smooth.

When Kei didn't stand immediately, Ennoshita walked over and crouched next to his head. Kei tried to be annoyed but couldn't summon the energy.

“You okay, Tsukishima-kun?”

Kei was quiet for a moment, staring at Ennoshita's shoes. They were nice shoes. “Just thinking.” He said.

“Ah.” Ennoshita nodded, like he understood. “Perhaps you should take a break? Do you need a moment?”

“Perhaps. Some water.” Kei agreed, standing as gracefully as he could manage. Ennoshita stepped away to give him some room, which Kei appreciated. He stretched his arms behind his back. Nishinoya and Tanaka were laughing behind their hands at him from the other net, Daichi and Sugawara were glancing over with concern, but also amused. Where the fuck was Ukai when Kei needed him to keep these children from distraction? (Ukai sometimes left Daichi in charge of practices so he could work, but came most days to see what progress had been made. Today was not one of those days).

Kei retrieved a water bottle from the neat row of extras Yachi and Shimizu had left on the stage. A moment later Tadashi was by his side, also grabbing one.

“You okay?” Tadashi asked, eyes bright and amused, cheeks flushed from practice.

Kei stared at him, “I'm fine.” He grunted. “Just distracted.”

Curiosity flickered across Tadashi's face, before Kei could see the puzzle pieces slotting together. Tadashi's eyes got big for a moment before he nodded vigorously, “Oh! Do you need to go home? I'm sure the others would under-”

“No. Just.” Kei mentally groaned, hating this vulnerability. Hating need. Hating a body over which he didn't have complete control. “Can I come over again tonight?”

Tadashi missed a beat, but offered him a grin, warm and radiant. “Of course!”

Kei thought that if people wanted to compare him to the moon, Tadashi was indeed all the stars in the universe, because Tadashi would shine significantly brighter without him.

* * *

  
The team became a science experiment for Kei over the next few days. Knowing Tadashi and himself were reacting to Hinata in their own ways, he actively observed everyone else. The results were mostly predictable; All the alphas except Daichi were experiencing increased aggression.

The omegas were irritable, and the betas on high-alert for conflict. Kei took extra care to watch Daichi when he realized Daichi was the only alpha who was acting the most normal, besides Kei, of course. The only conclusion Kei could reach was that Daichi was bonded. Bonding in high school wasn't unusual. While it wasn't foolproof, a bonded pair was much less affected by others' heats and ruts. Bonding was temporary, and more effective than suppressants.

A lot of people disapproved of the practice, but it wasn't much different than knowing so and so did XXX and XXX with so and so. Daichi struck Kei as more traditional, making the development surprising.

The most apparent changes were in the alpha's behaviors; Shimizu kept asking Hinata if he needed anything, which seemed to confuse him, Tadashi kept finding reasons to touch him, which seemed to confuse him more, and Tsukishima wasn't as annoyed by Hinata's voice. He'd dare to say Hinata looked like he was glowing, and was providing more energy than exhausting Kei, which was kind of weird. Kei was smothering his snide comments in response, which seemed more appreciated than anything.

Gross. “Considerate” wasn't normally in Kei's dialogue. Next thing he knew, people would think he was approachable.

Kei tried not to use himself as the standard to anything, acknowledging he was uncommon in many senses of the word, but not so uncommon to be unique. He wasn't presumptuous enough to assume he was the only alpha who found becoming completely preoccupied with sexual relations to be insipid. Being an alpha in their world was like being forced to attend a concert with which he was neither impressed nor unimpressed.

Then again, Kei didn't find a lot of social activities interesting. Excitable people annoyed him, morose people bored him, and new people were exhausting. Tadashi was excitable on a bad day, but knew when to tone it down. There were plenty of other people for Tadashi to be excited around, Hinata certainly being one.

Tadashi was far from stupid. Arguably, one of his faults was over-thinking, especially in a sport that relied on reflexes. His strength, besides persistence, was being able to analyze others and himself, from outside the heat of the moment. He was similar to Sugawara in that regard, who trusted his head more than his heart, and became useful over time as opposed to inherent talent.

But Tadashi, sweet Tadashi, didn't always realize how he acted in the moment. He usually did in retrospect, but he certainly wasn't noticing the dreamy way he kept regarding Hinata. For whatever reason, Tadashi seemed more likely than anyone to get struck dumb by pheromones. The observation might have been amusing if Tadashi was anyone else, but Kei found it infuriating when Tadashi was being stupid.

Also, Kei was jealous. Probably a product of his fading rut. 

Kei decided to analyze that feeling later, when he wasn't about to wring Hinata's neck when he jumped on Tadashi's back and demanded a ride. He'd think about it later, after he thought of a good reason to separate the two.

Luckily, Ukai clapped his hands and yelled for them to start clean up.

Kei had never volunteered to take down the nets so quickly. “Yamaguchi.” He called, “Come help me.”

Tadashi was confused at Kei's apparent eagerness, but jogged over anyway. When they walked toward each other to fold the net in half, Tadashi looked at him with concern, taking the net in his hands, “Are you feeling any better, Tsukki?”

Kei couldn't meet his eye, “Yeah, better.”

Nishinoya suddenly came running by, tossing stray balls over his shoulder while Hinata chased him with the ball cart, “Aww, is Tsukki not feeling well?” Nishinoya hooted.

Hinata grinned and crowed as he darted past, “Tsukki Tsukki Tsukki!”

Kei cringed and looked at Tadashi for solace. The traitor was laughing quietly under his breath.

“Sorry, Tsukki.” Tadashi giggled. He didn't sound a bit sorry.

Kei scowled and stormed away to start on the second net. Tadashi flustered and carefully lay out the first net so it didn't tangle before they lay the second net on top. He jogged to keep up with Kei.

Coach Ukai's voice filled the gym, “HINATA," He bellowed, "STOP RUNNING WITH THAT CART OR YOU'LL BE SCRUBBING SCUFF MARKS. NISHINOYA. YOU TOO.”

Hinata squeaked a scared, “Hai!” barely audible over Nishinoya's howling. Kei felt a headache coming, grimacing as he and Tadashi folded the second net. When they met in the middle, Tadashi grinned and whispered conspiratorially as he passed the net to Kei, “Their heights must correspond to their maturity levels. Like a graph.”

Kei sniggered, taking the net and watching as Tadashi knelt to pick up the part that was dragging, “How do you explain Tanaka?”

Tadashi pretended to think. They carried the second net to the first, “All his effort goes into those stupid faces he makes," He replied solemnly, "No energy left for maturity.”

Kei laughed. They folded the nets, and proceeded to each take a side to carry the nets to the storage room. Everyone who hadn't picked a job was waiting with dust mops and started as soon as Tadashi and Kei were close.

Walking into the equipment room was like stepping through a barrier; The noise from their teammates became muted as they walked further, finding a spot for the nets. The lighting wasn't good, and Kei was relieved from the lack of stimulation.

“Really, Tsukki.” Tadashi asked again as he lay down his side of the net. “Are you okay?”

Tadashi's face was shadowed from the single, dim, ultra-violet light which threatened to die any moment. There was more light coming from the street lamps outside.

“I've been off.” Kei admitted reluctantly. He put his hands on his hips and stretched, looking at the stillness outside, “It's nothi-”

He stopped talking when the equipment room's doors swung open and Hinata was pushing the cart inside noisily. Tadashi huffed and looked at the shorter boy with frustration.

Hinata startled, like he hadn't realized they were still inside the room. He looked between the two, brown eyes wide, “Oh! Sorry. Was I interrupting?”

Kei scowled, but Tadashi offered a placating smile, “No, no, we were just talking.”

“Sor-” Hinata's apology was cut off when the doors shut with a resounding slam and a clamorous shuffle from the outside that Kei recognized as the doors being locked.

As soon the doors were shut, Kei could smell Hinata like someone had shoved an entire fairy cake up his nose. He physically recoiled and put his hand to his mouth, nearly tripping over the nets. Kei threw an arm against the wall to steady himself.

Tadashi had crouched to the floor, hand also over his mouth, and face turning red like he wanted to be sick. Panic started creeping up Kei's spine.

Hinata was pounding on the doors “Hey!” He yelled, “What the heck!?”

There was laughing from outside, and someone yelled something that Kei couldn't understand. His ears were filled with white noise, senses drawing to Hinata like a magnet. He looked at Tadashi who was gasping heavily.

“Seriously.” Hinata huffed, still facing the doors and blissfully unaware. Kei wished he could jump through a window, or throw Hinata through like a rotten bag of potatoes. “Those guys can be--” Hinata turned, and Kei's vision moved in slow-motion. He could pinpoint the moment Hinata registered two alpha-scents in such an enclosed space – the moment the middle blocker's brain and body synchronized and released a wave of hormones that made Hinata's pupils dilate, knees weak, backing into the door with a soft gasp and eyes on Kei and Tadashi. Kei watched as Hinata made a surprised, “Oh.” and slowly knelt to the floor.

Tadashi was much worse. He was recovering mobility but not composure, eyes glassy and hands shaking. Kei impulsively grabbed the back of Tadashi's shirt when he started to stand. When Tadashi looked at him questioningly, Kei shook his head, hand still over his nose.

Hinata spluttered in panic by the doors. He looked like a ruffled bird. “S-stay over there!” He reached for a volleyball and held it in front of him like a shield. “I'll serve this right into your face and break your nose!” Hinata's cheeks flushed, breaths coming in short gasps.

Kei snorted behind his hand despite himself, “Your serve isn't accurate enough to hit us point blank.” Tadashi's scent was coming stronger, making Kei's head spin. He wanted to touch him. Instead, he anchored himself by gripping Tadashi's shirt harder.

“I got a bunch of them!” Hinata stood tremulously, hunched and shaking, knees looking like they would give again. Kei gagged when a wave of Hinata's scent washed over him. This was too much.

He tensed when Tadashi groaned weakly, and pressed his cheek to Kei's thigh.

“Tsukki.” Tadashi moaned, rubbing his face against Kei's leg, a resulting shiver making Kei's spine go stiff – he was hyper-aware of everything. Tadashi reached and grabbed at Kei's ankle in a desperate call for his attention. Kei could feel his breath on his leg. “Get him out of here.”

No, Kei didn't look at people and find them desirable in a sexual sense. But Tadashi looking up at him with such obvious need made something queasy and warm stir in his gut. He didn't like this, feeling trapped, helpless, and he didn't like it for Tadashi.

Kei's hand slackened from Tadashi's shirt. He brushed a hand against against the cheek that wasn't against his leg, “Stay here.” He said firmly. Tadashi nodded.

He looked at Hinata, who was just as overwhelmed at Tadashi, and completely unaware of the tent in his gym shorts. Kei's nose wrinkled behind his hand, “Cover yourself.” He said distastefully, “I'm coming over there.”

Hinata gave him a questioning look before glancing down and squeaking with embarrassment. He shoved the volleyball in front of his crotch. Kei ignored him when Hinata shuffled away, hiding behind the ball cart and eyeing Kei with suspicion. 

“Don't flatter yourself.” Kei said bitingly. He didn't give Hinata time to process the insult and started banging the doors with significantly more force than Hinata, rattling the entire room. “OPEN THE FUCKING DOOR.”

Kei thought he was going to be sick. He hadn't been in such a close vicinity to a newly-presented omega since middle school. Everything was too overwhelming – His own breathing, Hinata's tiny whimpers as he leaned against the wall behind the ball cart, and Tadashi's strained gasps behind him …

The doors swung open, Nishinoya holding them like he was making a grand entrance, back-lit from the gym's light. Kei was going to murder him and his self-congratulatory expression.

Before Nishinoya could say anything, Kei said hoarsely, “Hinata presented.” Kei saw Nishinoya's face fall, then turned to retrieve Tadashi in the wake of the pandemonium in the gym.

Kei's vision tunneled. Tadashi was curled in a barely-illuminated corner, using some exercise mats to brace himself. His shoulders trembled, breathing labored. The panicked yelps behind them faded to white noise, and Kei knelt beside Tadashi, carefully laying a hand on his back. He felt hot.

“Tadashi?” Kei inquired – He leaned close to try and see Tadashi's face.

He didn't move away when Tadashi turned his head.

“Tsukki.” Tadashi gasped. His eyes were wet with frustration, “I hate this. Tsukki.” He ended Kei's name on a moan, and pushed himself into Kei's chest.

Tadashi was not a small person. Kei only had height on him, not build, and Tadashi was probably physically stronger. Taking Tadashi's weight took a considerable amount of effort, and he was pushed backwards while Tadashi nuzzled his neck.

“Tsukki.” Tadashi moaned into Kei's ear. Kei's face warmed as Tadashi rubbed his cheek into his neck, pushing himself between his legs. Kei grabbed Tadashi's arms and pushed, but Tadashi braced his hands on the floor on either side of Kei's hips. They were still sitting - Tadashi had his whole body pressed against his, rubbing their upper bodies together and fitting his hips against Kei's. Kei got a nose full of hair before Tadashi shifted down and nipped at Kei's ear. A jolt of heat made Kei flinch and he shoved back harder, barely able to keep Tadashi from pushing him onto his back.

Tadashi was hard against Kei's inner thigh, rubbing his hips in tiny, insistent motions, breath hot against Kei's neck. “Will you let me touch you?” He murmured against the underside of Kei's chin, lips gently brushing the sensitive skin as he spoke – Kei shivered and sucked in a breath, head going fuzzy.

There was a clamor and Tadashi was being pulled away. Kei gasped at the sudden wave of cool air, not realizing how hot everything was with Tadashi draped on him. He leaned on his hands before he could fall.

Daichi was kneeling beside him in an instant, “Tsukishima?” He asked worriedly. He started to grab Kei's shoulder but thought better of it, “Are you okay? Hey. Tsukishima.”

Kei stared at the spot where Tadashi had been making himself at home between his legs. He turned his head to regard Daichi, closing his gaping mouth and quickly schooling his face to resemble calm, “I'm fine, Daichi-san.” He said evenly. “Tadashi just took me by surprise.” That was an understatement.

Daichi gave him a doubtful look, Kei looked down to make sure there were no compromising erections; There weren't, but his thighs were shaking. 

Kei stood, dusting off his backside from the dirty storeroom floor. Disgusting. “I'm fine.” He repeated, giving Daichi a chilled expression when the shorter squared himself against Kei in challenge of his okayness. He wanted out of the storeroom. “Are you taking Yamaguchi to the clinic?”

Daichi gave him a strange look as he followed Kei, “Clinic's been long closed. We're calling his parents.”

Right. It was eight in the evening. Kei shook his head, shoes squeaking against the floor in his eagerness to leave. He kept his eyes trained forward – the gym lights were too bright. “I'll stay with hi--”

“No. Ukai's handling it.” Daichi said firmly. He stopped walking in the middle of the gym. Kei also stopped. “Go home.” Daichi's deep voice left no room for debate, smiling in his way that could turn dangerous if Kei continued arguing, “You've done enough, keeping Yamaguchi away from Hinata. The others will finish cleaning. Since we're being set back on time tonight, you can go ahead. Walk it off.”

Kei didn't argue, reluctantly admitting to himself that he was shaken. He would talk to Tadashi later – Right now he needed to regroup and reconsider his life choices, maybe ask his parents for a dog, if Tadashi was turning into a hormonal maniac.

He walked home, wondering how many days it would take for Tadashi to talk to him.


	3. Trash Butterfly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If I could smooch each and everyone of you, I would. Thank you for all your kudos and comments. You are keeping this story going. I just keep re-reading all your comments. They give me so much joy. AHH.
> 
> I'm a little unsure about this chapter, so if you notice something different, you're not crazy. I'm just reading and reediting things.
> 
> The high point of this chapter for me was Tsukishima giving Yamaguchi his soggy fries.

Tadashi was going to spend the rest of life fused to his bed, listening to sad music. It wouldn't be a very long life because eventually the cup noodles would run out, or his parents would die and no longer be able to put the noodles inside his doorway. Going downstairs wasn't an option because that would require leaving his bed. He would become a hacker and perform questionable work from home, thus completing his transformation into a hikkomori and societal plague.

His bedroom door opened, and his mother poked her head inside, “Sweetie?” She said gently, “What are you doing?”

Tadashi was rolled inside his comforter, invisible to the world and human ridicule. He hadn't left himself any space to breathe and hoped he would suffocate soon.

“When I emerge I'll be a butterfly with wings of trash.” Tadashi sulked, “But it'll never happen. I'll die in here.”

Mrs. Yamaguchi snorted.

Tadashi whined when he felt the mattress sink.

“You have to leave your chrysalis tomorrow morning.” She said, affectionately patting the lump impersonating her son. The morning after she picked him up from school, Coach Ukai called and gave her Tsukishima's account of what happened. Takeda-sensei called shortly after and bawled apologies into the phone, horrifically embarrassed that the adults had allowed a new omega to be trapped, alone, with two alphas.

“There's only so much we can expect of our students!” Takeda had wailed, “They're still learning restraint. If anyone had gotten hurt I wouldn't be able to forgive myself!”

The effect of suppressants had limitations. Even if Tadashi had been on suppressants, Hinata's close vicinity would have affected him. Regardless, Tadashi was still terribly embarrassed over the fiasco. Aware of how he was affected by Yachi, Tadashi's parents allowed him to stay home.

“There's only so much truancy I can approve.” Mrs. Yamaguchi said, “It's been two days, Ta-chan.”

“I'm a menace to society.” Tadashi whined.

“You'll learn control.” She said patiently, “Plus you had two omegas present in a row, you can hardly be blamed for practically being struck blind.”

Omegas were like lightening, Tadashi thought miserably. Avoidable from a distance, but as soon as you weren't careful, BAM. There you were, laying in a pool of your own fluids, sticky, and probably crying if still conscious. “That's not the point.” He said.

Mrs. Yamaguchi laughed, “Do you really think you're the first alpha to act without thinking?”

Tadashi poked his head out from his cocoon, glaring with all the force of a distraught puppy, his plans for death by asphyxiation ruined. “It wasn't just anyone,” He insisted, “It was _Tsukki_.”

“You're more upset than he is.” Mrs. Yamaguchi said. She reached and pat down Tadashi's hair, “Not only did he bring your homework, _again_ ,” She added pointedly, “He's downstairs waiting for you. You're being rude. I insist you greet him.”

She didn't leave any room for argument, and Tadashi wasn't willful enough to fight. He knew she was right; Begrudgingly, he put on a rumpled shirt and questionably clean jeans, and skulked downstairs. Tsukishima was in the living room, watching television on the couch. His hands were wrapped around a clay teacup. 

Tadashi's lower lip trembled – He didn't deserve Tsukishima's kindness. He took a breath, and peered from the hallway into the livingroom.

“Hi, Tsukki.” Tadashi said quietly. Tsukishima's shoulders hunched in surprise. He turned to Tadashi's voice.

“Yamaguchi.” Tsukishima greeted. He put his teacup on his knee and looked Tadashi over – His nose wrinkled, “You smell. When was the last time you bathed?”

Since practice two days ago. Tadashi laughed sheepishly, inching his way into the livingroom. Instead of answering the question he shuffled on his feet, “Thanks for stopping by. Sorry for the trouble.”

Tsukishima made a distasteful expression, “Don't make that face – You look like a frog when you're about to cry.”

Tadashi rubbed at his cheeks, “Sorry.” He looked around, feeling awkward, “Can I get you another tea?”

Tsukishima shook his head and moved his cup from his knee to the coffee table in front of him, “No. Put your shoes on. We're going to get food.”

“Eh?” Tadashi flustered. Tsukishima was already standing and dragging Tadashi by his wrist to the genkan, “B-but. I smell.” He protested weakly.

“No one will smell you in McDonald's.” Tsukishima drawled. He released Tadashi, and sat to quickly tie his shoes. When Tadashi didn't follow suit, he looked up at the boy gawking at him, “Well. C'mon.”

Mrs. Yamaguchi's head appeared from the kitchen like a hedgehog, “I'll leave him in your care!” She chirped.

Stepping outside wasn't so bad. He felt himself perk after two days of stewing in his own juices. They were quiet on the way to McDonald's until they reached the front and Tadashi remembered, “I don't have my wallet.” He fretted.

“Don't worry about it.” Tsukishima walked inside.

The smell of grease reminded Tadashi that he hadn't eaten much the last couple of days and a hamburger sounded good. When he had the food in front of him, he tore into it, famished and happy. Tsukishima watched him, a barely-there smile pulling at his lips as he slowly picked at his fries.

“Your mother said you hadn't eaten.” He said.

“She exaggerates.” Tadashi said around his burger, looking brightly at Tsukishima. He could feel his energy returning. “I had a granola bar.”

Tsukishima frowned, shaking a fry at him accusingly. “What did you have to be so upset about?”

Tadashi froze, eyes wide in disbelief. He lowered his burger, “You're asking me that?” He looked down, ashamed, “I'm sorry, Tsukki. What I did, was--”

Tsukishima shoved some fries into Tadashi's mouth from across the table. Tadashi was effectively silenced.

Tsukishima sat back into the booth, huffing, “You're making it sound like I can't handle myself.” He crossed his arms impatiently. Tadashi didn't miss the pink dusting Tsukishima's cheeks. Cute.

Tadashi chewed thoughtfully, thinking about Tsukishima's clinginess last week – He must regard Tadashi's forcefulness as the same.

“Besides,” Tsukishima continued, picking at his fries. He didn't meet Tadashi's eye, “Obviously you'd have to go to _someone_.”

Tadashi blinked, sure Tsukishima was trying to say something else. “What?”

Tsukishima scowled, impatient. “At least it wasn't Hinata. Or Yachi, for that matter.”

Oh. _Oh_. Tadashi didn't know what to do with this information. Tsukishima was looking at him like he expected a response.

“I uh.” Tadashi looked at this half-eaten burger, “Is Hinata alright?”

From the corner of his eye, Tadashi could see Tsukishima squinting at him, weighing whether to push the conversation or not. Tsukishima sighed, neatly unwrapping his own burger, “He's fine. Moodier than usual, but fine.”

Moodiness for omegas was normal. Tadashi nodded and resumed eating, remembering that he was hungry.

Tsukishima's lips quirked as he ate, “He's been clinging to Kageyama lately. Like a stupid little monkey. You've been missing quite the show. Ukai's had his hands full.”

Tadashi's stomach dropped, “How did coach react? Who locked the doors?”

Tsukishima scoffed, “Who do you think?”

Tadashi groaned, already knowing the answer.

“Coach was livid.” Tsukishima's eyes glittered, bordering gleeful, “Nishinoya and Tanaka did drills the entire day, and they're still on the shit list. It's quite spectacular, really. Those two are too exhausted to be annoying, and Hinata and Kageyama are too distracted to annoying. It's been strangely peaceful.” Tsukishima took a bite of his burger and cocked his head, “I should thank them.”

Tadashi finished his sandwich in the time it took for Tsukishima to speak. He started on his fries last, the grease soaking into the paper place-mat on his tray. “Kageyama.” Tadashi said, thinking, “But he hasn't presented yet?”

Tsukishima shrugged, “Probably for the same reasons you went after me.” He ignored Tadashi's cringe. “Probably feels closest to him.”

Tadashi's neck flushed when he thought how trust would have anything to do with their biological dynamics. It made sense, didn't it? What other reason could Tsukishima, the world's prickliest alpha, have to come to him for relief from a rut? Tadashi would have assumed it was sexual under normal circumstances (Except, the supply closet had been sexual for Tadashi. Sexual, sweaty, and more than a little arousing). 

This was messy. And confusing. But Tadashi didn't exactly mind because despite Tsukki's best efforts to imply otherwise, Tsukishima was comfortable to lean onto, and had soft skin and squishy cheeks like everyone else (Tsukki _did_ have urges. Urges that manifested differently, but urges regardless. Tadashi had to actively stop himself from letting that realization wander too far into the realm of fantasy and over-thinking things. _Dammit, Tadashi, stop perving on Tsukki_ ). 

Tadashi reached for more fries to distract himself, but they were completely eaten.

“Here.” Tsukishima picked up his fry box and dumped them on Tadashi's tray, “They're all soggy.”

Tadashi grinned, delighted, “Thanks.” He munched happily on a fried potato. He sobered after a moment, shame making his chest clench. “I really am sorry, about the other day.”

“I know you are,” Tsukishima said lightly. “Apology accepted.”

Tadashi could have cried.

* * *

  
Despite Tadashi's fear of Tsukki's anger from violating his vast personal bubble, Tsukishima was treating the whole event like nothing. No “don't do it again,” no teasing. Nothing.

From anyone else, saying he didn't mind could mean a lot of things. Tsukishima always said what he meant, or what he _thought_ he meant, even if Tsukishima was full of shit a lot of times, especially over things that involved caring. Tadashi wasn't sure if he could take Tsukki's words at face value.

Tadashi still didn't know what to do with the information after returning home, starting homework for missed classes, and taking a bath. The entire time he was distracted - He nearly scalded himself in the bath water.

Tsukishima wasn't the type to spare anyone's feelings. If he was truly offended by Tadashi climbing all over him (And grinding, and finding his pulse with his mouth), he would have said something, not laugh and take him for cheap comfort food.

Tadashi sunk into the bath until only his nose was above water. He blew bubbles, spluttering when he inhaled water through his nose. Amazing. He was feeling better and _now_ he would drown himself. Murphy's Law at its finest.

Tsukki wasn't good at comfort. He wasn't good at reconciling. But he knew Tadashi understood that an innocuous shoulder touch and stray smile meant a lot to Tsukki. Those were his ways of telling Tadashi it was okay. Sometimes words couldn't convey what Tsukishima was trying to say (Tsukki said a lot of things in his head, and those things got lost on the way to his mouth. Tadashi understood).

Tsukki had done those things. He had purposefully communicated in subtle gestures to convey that Tadashi was not being rejected, that his presence was still welcome.

So, what was Tadashi's problem?

Tadashi closed his eyes, wishing he could sink underwater without scalding himself. He settled for dunking his head and soaking his hair even though it was already clean. The hot water on his face felt good.

He had liked sliding onto Tsukishima's body, feeling his warm chest and beating heart instead of his normally cold demeanor. He liked feeling Tsukishima's legs pressed against his hips and the front of his thighs flush against the back of Tsukishima's.

Tadashi would be lying if claimed Hinata's scent had nothing to do with it; The sweet omega smell that made Tadashi's gut tighten and body flush, filling his senses with the smell of person, hot and desperate, making his chest heavy with every shuddering breath. A nearby omega filled him with the overwhelming instinct to sink into the nearest body because he knew it would feel good, to draw noises from them that were as needy as he felt. 

He wanted it all; Slick noises, and whimpers in his ear, finding where his tongue could make someone else feel good (Find where his tongue could make Tsukishima lose his composure and grab Tadashi's shoulders to ground himself, and moan, soft and low … no, that's not how it would be for Tsukki, probably).

Tsukishima's shocked face had filled him with some smug pleasure, knowing that Tadashi could rattle him, make the blood rush to Tsukishima's face, if not his cock. Spurred by the mindless heat of omega pheromones, Tsukishima's alpha scent had been plenty satisfying, buzzing from nerves, warm like the earth and electric with the tension that filled Tsukishima's tall, lean body.

Tadashi groaned and buried his face into his hands, splashing water on his face. He was too tired to really be aroused at the moment, only half-interested. Served him right to have to soak in his own precum. 

He shouldn't be thinking of Tsukishima this way. Anyway, if they both went into a rut, how would that even _work_?

But, if Tsukishima truly didn't mind, Tadashi didn't either.

* * *

  
What Tsukishima had neglected to tell him was that Nishinoya was in the middle of some self-flagellating ritual that seemed to involve a lot of pushups and lunges – He was busy with them in front of the school while Tadashi approached from the side - Tadashi managed to avoid Nishinoya until evening practice due to being in different years and completely skipping morning practice. Takeda-sensei cornered him during break, fretfully making sure Tadashi was okay. It almost made Tadashi feel bad for skipping. Almost.

Nishinoya hunted him in the first year halls, blatantly looking for him. Luckily, it was easy to hear Nishinoya approaching even if he was lurking. That morning, Tadashi opted to hide in Hinata and Kageyama's classroom.

Tsukishima hadn't been kidding when he said Hinata was _moody_ , he was downright pissy.

“Hinata-kun.” Tadashi greeted. He found them in a corner, talking quietly while Kageyama drank a milk box. Tadashi approached, cautious because Hinata was always surrounded by classmates and noise, and finding him with only Kageyama was suspect. “Are you feeling better?”

“No.” Hinata snapped from his desk, bristling with his whole body. He winced when Tadashi recoiled – Hinata only got so frustrated when Kageyama wasn't setting to him.

“Sorry.” Hinata sighed, slumping against his desk. Even his hair seemed to droop with dejection. “I've been super on edge whenever an alpha talks to me. They're all.” He sat up, startling Kageyama with the sudden movement. He waved wildly and pitched his voice to sound girly, “Like, 'Oooh Hinata-kun, let me brush your pretty orange hair. It's so fluffy! Hinata-kun, let me help you with math'.” 

Tadashi assumed the girl alphas were all over Hinata right now, and snickered at the image. Hinata kept talking, glaring mildly at Tadashi, “And you smell like oatmeal. Alpha oatmeal. Or something.”

Tadashi laughed, rubbing his cheeks, understanding what Hinata meant, sort of. “Oatmeal huh? I'm not sure if that's good or not.” He supposed he'd rather smell like breakfast cereal than Yachi's alleged farts.

Hinata sniffed the air thoughtfully, “It's not bad. Just not good.” His eyes narrowed at Tadashi, “Are you taking suppressants?”

Tadashi smiled, “Of course.” Feeling a little spiteful he reached and flipped a lock of Hinata's hair, “It _is_ really soft.”

Hinata spluttered, face turning red. Tadashi grinned at Kageyama who was frowning at him (A more serious frown than usual. Kageyama was always frowning). “Take care of him, Kageyama-kun.” Tadashi said, standing to leave. Kageyama's annoyed scowl shifted to a more confused scowl, but he grunted and nodded minutely. Articulate, as always. 

On his way out the room, now that he was satisfied that Hinata was well and mostly untraumatized, he heard Kageyama saying, “Your hair _is_ super soft.” Tadashi snickered to himself.

When evening practice came, Tadashi jumped when Asashi blindsided him. How such a huge person could have no presence was beyond Tadashi, although he had no room to talk.

“Thank god, you're back.” Asashi looked like he wanted to hug him, but the pale expression on Tadashi's face probably made him hold back, “Nishinoya's been inconsolable. Please, talk to him.”

“Is that why he was doing lunges in front of the school today?” Tadashi shifted his bookbag on his shoulders while they walked to the changing room together.

Asahi gave him a haunted look as they fell into step, “Yesterday he tried to carry me on his back around the school. Yamaguchi-kun!” Asahi pat his own chest insistently, appropriately distressed. “I'm three of him!”

Tadashi almost said, 'I'm sure he doesn't care how big you are as long as you're _on_ him'. He _almost_ said it. He bit his tongue instead and said with forced serenity, “I'll talk to him. I'm more mad at myself than Nishinoya-san.”

“Why?” Asashi gave him a curious expression, “You're an alpha, you were trapped in a room with an omega. You shouldn't be ashamed.”

Tadashi huffed through his nose, doing his best not to direct his frustration at Asashi, who would probably melt into trembling puddle of fear. Aggression drained in favor of tiredness, and he offered Asashi a weary smile. “Would you feel unashamed if you threw yourself at Tsukishima in a mindless stint of hormones? Even if you were in heat?”

Asashi looked terrified at the idea of throwing himself at anyone, because he would probably crush them. He ducked his head down in acquiescence, managing to peer at Tadashi even though he was several inches taller. “I suppose not.”

They stopped at the stairs leading to their club room, both yielding the first steps to the other. Asashi looked at Tadashi thoughtfully, “Would you mind, Yamaguchi-kun, if I gave my opinion?”

Tadashi blinked up at him, because Asashi didn't voice his opinions often, “Of course Asahi-san!” He flustered, bowed slightly, out of reflex – When in doubt, be polite. “Please, say whatever you want.”

Asashi rubbed the back of his neck as he struggled to gather his words. He groped for a moment before saying carefully. “If Tsukishima-kun was truly angry, he wouldn't have sulked the last two days you were gone.”

Once again, Tadashi wasn't sure what to do with the information. He knew a lot about Tsukishima – How to read his moods, his subtle gestures, how he felt about others even if the people around him thought he hated them by default. Tadashi never gave himself the benefit of the doubt, even though he knew he was Tsukishima's closest friend. Tsukishima had already accepted his apology, maybe that's all there was to reconciling.

Tadashi gripped the handrail and looked at their club room door, able to hear the ruckus above. He smiled and regarded Asahi, who stiffened like he was afraid Tadashi would yell at him. “You're right.” Tadashi said. Asahi returned the smile.

When they opened the clubroom door, the noise immediately ceased. Tadashi and Asahi both went rigid when too many eyes were turned in their direction.

Tanaka and Nishinoya materialized from whatever dimension they were actually from. Tadashi yelped when they both bowed deeply at the waist.

“WE ARE PROFOUNDLY SORRY FOR THE SUFFERING WE HAVE CAUSED YOU.” Tanaka and Nishinoya yelled in tandem. Tadashi waited for them to continue. They didn't. They just stood there. Bowing.

“I-it's. Okay?” Tadashi squeaked. He could feel Asahi inching away from behind. He knew they were planning this, didn't he?

Nishinoya's voice managed to reverberate through the room even though he was speaking to the floor, “I will beg your forgiveness five-hundred times to regain your respect!”

“N-no, please don't--”

Tanaka also spoke with determination, “I'll commit seppuku if you desire!”

Tadashi paled and waved his hands in front of him, “No! Definitely not!”

Nishinoya glared at Tanaka, “I'll make one-thousand cranes to atone for my wrongdoings!”

“That's not what those are for!” Tadashi wailed.

“I'll make one million!” Tanaka countered.

“THANK YOU FOR THE APOLOGY.” Tadashi yelled. “I FORGIVE YOU.” Tanaka and Nishinoya peered up at him while still bowing. At least they weren't yelling anymore. “Please raise your heads.” Tadadshi said, “It's not befitting of my senpai.”

Tanaka and Nishinoya stood upright, both in tears. Tanaka wiped at the snot and tears on his face with his arm, “That you would still call me senpai, I am unworthy.” He bawled.

Nishinoya's lower lip trembled in poorly-concealed emotion, “I am the worst senpai.” He sobbed.

Tadashi looked into the room, practically begging for help.

Sugawara was in the back, face buried in Daichi's shoulder as he tried and failed not to laugh. Daichi had his face covered, body shaking with mirth as he looked anywhere but at Tadashi and his aggressors. Asahi was hiding in the bathroom, the coward.

Tadashi would personally see to it that no girls asked for Sugawara or Daichi's buttons on graduation day, and Asahi could live knowing he had utterly _betrayed_ Tadashi. The knowledge would eat Asashi to his core.

Luckily, the door opened and Tsukishima entered, immediately blocked by the ridiculous scene. Tadashi looked pleadingly into Tsukishima's unimpressed glare.

“Move.” He drawled, pushing at Tadashi's shoulders and past Nishinoya and Tanaka.

Tadashi would never forget to leave offerings at the temples again. If people prayed to the spirit Tsukishima, they would always get “good luck” fortunes. Charms would be made with Tsukishima's name inside. Tadashi would campaign to have Tsukishima made the newest patron saint of protection and snarkiness – Women everywhere would burn his candles and clutch their rosaries when they were most vulnerable.

Tadashi shuffled toward his locker with Tsukishima behind him when Tanaka and Nishinoya made a path. Ennoshita appeared seconds later, and grabbed the two by their shirt collars.

“I told you, accosting him wouldn't solve anything.” Ennoshita scolded.

Tadashi looked over his shoulder when he heard Tanaka say cheerily, “But he accepted our apology!”

“Who wouldn't?” Tadashi sulked, pressing his forehead into his locker.

Sugawara burst into laughter from his corner of the club room. Daichi elbowed him in the side, snickering like a captain who didn't deserve his position and who should be very ashamed.

Tsukishima started neatly exchanging his clothes from his locker and bookbags, “They didn't kowtow did they?” He asked with amusement.

He'd also known, hadn't he? Tadashi retracted all the nice things he had thought about Tsukishima, because Tsukki was a _jerk_ and Tadashi was so, so tired. “No.” He responded wearily, fussing with his things. “They bowed too much.”

Tsukishima grinned.

Like that, Tadashi couldn't be mad. Not when a smile from Tsukishima was like a gift from all those kind spirits Tadashi was likening him to a moment before. Tadashi didn't mind being the punchline to whatever joke was running through Tsukishima's head, as long as the laughter wasn't mean. Tadashi smartly retaliated by sticking out his tongue. Tsukishima rolled his eyes and continued changing into his gym clothes.

Tadashi paused his own routine to look at Tsukishima's back when Tsukki wasn't looking. It was a nice back - Broad shoulders, pale skin, and fortuitously free of the freckles that that covered Tadashi's own, darker skin. He could probably reach out and find every dip in Tsukishima's spine; Tsukki was skinny in the way people still growing into their bodies were lanky - a little out of proportion.

Tsukki'd never had trouble getting used to his limbs, Tadashi thought with envy. Tsukishima was just blessed to be meticulous and graceful, even when he was falling flat on his face.

Although, Tsukishima could be doing the chicken dance, and Tadashi would still think he looked good (A little concerned and possibly recording on his phone to upload somewhere later). Nothing could take away from the dignity which Tsukishima carried himself, the dexterity of his movements, or the scrutiny behind his eyes.

Eyes, which had noticed Tadashi was staring, and were looking at him.

Tsukishima stood straight, finished changing and frowning, “What's wrong?”

The shiver that ran down Tadashi's spine was electric, humming from the top of his head to his toes. He stiffened, chest heavy and hot.

“I. Um.”

The club room door flew open and Hinata and Kageyama came barreling, fighting each other for first entry.

“I WON.” Hinata was screaming.

“You cheated,” Kageyama growled back, wheezing when Hinata elbowed him in the stomach. Hinata lunged into the club room with a victorious cry.

It was like two days ago. Hinata's scent filled the tiny room, flooding every one of Tadashi's pores, making him pulse and vibrate with need. His knees went weak, and Tadashi leaned against the locker, fighting to breathe.

In the middle of the room, Hinata froze on the way to his locker, head swinging to meet eyes with Tadashi. Hinata's brown eyes were amber, searing with energy.

Tadashi could never hope to project himself with such force. The only force of which he was capable was how quickly he shoved his gym clothes in front of his crotch. 

“I'mchanginginthebathroom.” He announced, and ran like the room was on fire. It may as well have been. Maybe he could avoid anymore humiliation for the week if he set everything on fire, including himself, solely to avoid Hinata.

He ran past Asashi, who was rearranging his hair in the mirror, and locked the stall furthest from the door. The bathroom window was open to let in some air, and Tadashi grasped onto the feeling of ventilation despite the stale “male” scent that lingered in the tiles. It helped, actually. It was gross enough, being a bathroom and all.

Tadashi curled on the toilet seat, pressing his gym clothes between his thighs as he willed his erection to pack its bags and move to Romania.

“Yamaguchi-kun?” Asashi called worriedly.

“I'm fine.” Tadashi responded tersely. “Hinata's outside.” Asashi made an affirmative noise, shuffling around by the sinks. Asashi smelled good - A heavy, woodsy scent that made Tadashi want to crawl into Asahi's lap and nuzzle his neck. Without a doubt, Asashi's body would be warm and strong, with thick arms and a stronger omega scent that could drown Hinata's heady, sweet heat.

Tadashi whimpered and curled tighter around the feeling in his stomach, a pulse of need making his thighs clench and breath hitch. He really needed Asahi to leave the bathroom. Frustration prickled at his eyes.

He spaced out long enough to not notice the bathroom door opening and closing, until a more familiar smell came to his attention (Clean, like a thunderstorm). Tadashi peeked between his knees to see Tsukishima's shoes under the toilet stall door.

There was a light knock on the stall, “Yamaguchi.” Tsukishima said firmly, “Do you need to go home?”

Tadashi sniffled and wiped at his cheeks, “No.” He said in a small voice, “I'm just frustrated.” He laughed shallowly, “I was fine around him this morning. I don't know what happened.”

It wasn't like this around Yachi. Then again, he wasn't forced to be in small, badly ventilated rooms with Yachi.

“Let me in the stall.” Tsukishima demanded.

Tadashi cringed and hugged his legs closer. Maybe he would eventually collapse on himself like a black hole and disappear from known existence. Tadashi mumbled into his knees, embarrassed and uncomfortable.

Tsukishima hesitated a moment as he tried to make sense of Tadashi's response, “What?” Tsukishima asked in a clipped tone, “I can't hear you.”

Tadashi shivered with humiliation. He spoke louder, but still mumbled, unreasonably afraid that everyone was going to hear him from the next room, or his voice would carry out the open window. “I said, I have a boner.”

Tsukishima paused, “So?” He was unimpressed. “Open the door. If you make me crawl on this filthy floor to get to you, I will shove your head in the toilet. Trust me, neither of us want that.”

Tadashi laughed, half hysterical from hormones, half put-off that belligerent erections from a tearful alpha weren't enough to dissuade Tsukishima from entering the stall. Whatever Tsukki's idea of comfort was, Tadashi was concerned it still involved toilet dunking. That wasn't fair, Tadashi thought – Tsukishima wasn't a bully, just contrary and brusque.

Tadashi reached forward from his curled position, and unlocked the stall.

Tsukishima stepped inside, quickly locking the stall behind him. Tadashi buried his face in his knees, unwilling to subject himself to being scrutinized. He felt tiny and didn't want to be expected to deal with this like an adult.

Tsukishima stayed quiet for a moment before clearing his throat, “So, I read...” He hesitated, like he wasn't sure Tadashi was listening.

Tadashi turned his head so he could speak clearly but not have to look at the boy across from him, “Hnn?”

“I read that, someone's scent who is neutral will help neutralize whatever is agitating you.”

Tadashi peeked between his knees. Tsukishima wasn't looking at him, face red and tight, fingers carefully folded in front of himself.

 _I don't think your scent is neutral for me._ Tadashi thought. Tsukishima also wasn't suffocating him with his vicinity. Tadashi perked as he listened.

“So,” Tsukishima rubbed the back of his neck and shuffled, eyes focused on the toiletpaper roll dispenser screwed into the stall. “Family members, or friends. Apparently it can extend to like-alignments whom you're close with.”

Tadashi wanted to say Tsukishima's information was probably outdated, because things like scents and tastes were subjective and couldn't apply to everyone. But, Tsukki had never purposely misled him. Tadashi looked up fully, offering a watery smile, “So, I should go sniff Daichi-san?”

Tsukishima tried to scowl, but it came as a pout, “Absolutely not.” He snapped, startling when he noticed his own insistence. Tadashi grinned, letting him know he noticed the slip-up. “Shut up.” Tsukishima groused, “Come here, and try not to rub your dick on me.”

Tadashi laughed, struck with how awkward this was going to be. It wasn't any different than when Tsukishima came to him, was it? Except it was Tadashi who was stuck in a feedback loop of hormones and ruts, not Tsukishima's blessedly bonerless desire to touch. Tadashi was not bonerless. He had an excess of boners. This month's boner harvest had been plentiful.

Knowing Tsukki was open to being used as a human sedative had Tadashi uncurling and edging closer. Nuzzling into Tsukishima's side while Tsukki leaned against the stall felt natural (The way their bodies slotted together had felt natural in the supply closet). This was different than before – Less aggressive, more like giving into the need to stretch.

Tadashi turned his head so he could bury his nose in Tsukishima's neck, where his scent was strongest. Tsukishima shuffled as they both stood quietly, the rigid stance of his body giving away his discomfort. Tadashi closed his eyes and wrapped an arm around Tsukishima's waist, the desperate, hot urgency from Hinata's heat dulling into a comfortable thrum. This close, Tsukishima mostly smelled clean, like Tadashi was burrowing into bed. Tsukishima relaxed, reaching to press an arm around Tadashi's shoulder. Tadashi hummed happily, sleepily.

Another alpha's scent should have agitated him. Instead, he was calm. Omegas were nice in a heart-pounding, exciting way, but Tsukishima felt safe. Tadashi decidedly liked this feeling more - Mild instead of desperate, peaceful instead frenzied. He felt like he was underwater, enveloped by calm.

Tadashi moaned quietly, lips pressing against Tsukishima's neck. He didn't realize his mistake until Tsukishima went stiff, and gently but firmly eased Tadashi away by his shoulder.

It was like having a blanket torn away on a winter morning. Tadashi's vision blurred as he tried to blink back into a coherent state. Tsukishima studied him behind his glasses.

Tadashi stared at Tsukishima's mouth for a moment, head and body fuzzy in a good way. They were close. He would just need to lean forward a few centimeters to show how right Tsukishima had been.

Tsukishima's cheeks were turning pink, “Are you back to yourself?”

Tadashi grinned dopily, “Yeah.” He glanced down and was pleased that all boner-related evidence was minimal.

“We should get to the gym then. It's quiet out there.” Tsukishima groped for the bathroom stall lock and slid it open. Tadashi had to back away before Tsukishima barreled over him.

Tadashi's heart sunk; Tsukishima was running.

The view of Tsukishima's back gave him a clear look at the nape of his neck. A shiver of arousal rippled down Tadashi's spine, reminding him how frantic he'd been lately. How unpleasant his neediness had been. He bit his lip, brain working quickly before Tsukishima had his chance to flee.

“Tsukki?” Tadashi called, right when Tsukishima reached the bathroom door.

Tsukishima froze, reaching for the handle. He flexed his fingers, like he was deciding to continue running. He lowered in hand and turned, expression composed and eyes guarded, “Yes?”

Tadashi shuffled uncertainly, before he raised his head and met Tsukki's eyes, confidant that nothing bad could come from asking. “Will you form a bond with me?”

Tsukishima mostly remained impassive, but for the slight widening of his eyes, and the turn of his body to face Tadashi.

Tadashi's stomach twisted as he waited for an answer.


	4. Evolutionary Tango

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2016 has sucked!
> 
>  **9.12.16** I've finally got around to doing some full edits and will be starting chapter 5 soon.

Stars existed billions of miles apart, unique, but invariable when viewed from a distance. Entire galaxies were simple specks when viewed from humanity's tiny, insignificant rock. Constellations - Unrelated assortments of stars, arbitrarily given meaning.

Like people who came to know each other from different ends of the world, or different generations. Unrelated - Made significant by a random glance.

Tadashi may shine like any other, small and dim in a cluttered galaxy, but Kei was looking at _him_ with his heart beating in his ears. Tadashi blinded Kei like his spirit was built from every energy source in existence. Tadashi meant something to _Kei._

Kei stared in disbelief, half because his plans at escaping had been thwarted, half because Tadashi was staring back so brightly that Kei wanted to look away. But Tadashi seemed like he would be the first to falter, his heat flickering with uncertainty. Kei needed to respond. 

"I." Kei gaped. He was at a loss for words, something that didn't happen often. He reached for the bathroom door. "We'll talk later." Kei found himself saying. Found himself thinking about fluids, and Tadashi's heavy body pressed against him. Time was moving again, neither of them were panicking, and Tsukishima Kei was a coward, "The others will wonder what's taking so long. C'mon, if you're ready."

Tadashi's cheeks reddened and he looked like he might start hyperventilating. He nodded and followed Kei to the gym in silence, each in their own thoughts.

Intelligence was measured by adaptability. If Kei was graded on being adaptable, he'd be the biggest idiot in the room.

The evolutionary function of their six biological sexes was (probably) to encourage competition and diversity among genetic lines, while (probably) allowing for population control in overpopulated areas of society. People didn't stop fucking when there too many babies, and the six sexes allowed _options_. Biological absolutism wasn't a thing because there were too many possible combinations. 

Which made Kei wonder why, out of all the (more personable, maybe not more intelligent) people in the immediate area, his alpha friend would choose to bump uglies with another alpha who wasn't inclined to do much with his ugly, at least not with others.

Tadashi started noticing people in middle school, chattering about this cute girl, eyes wandering to boys across the hallway. There was no jealousy or longing in knowing Tadashi was actually attracted to others (like a _normal_ person). Kei could objectively agree when someone was aesthetically pleasing. But, he didn't empathize with learning anymore about an individual past if they knew the difference between theocodontosaurus and agrosaurus (Tadashi did not know the difference. The lack of such knowledge was not a deal-breaker).

Tadashi roused something small inside him, like a sleepy animal being stirred from rest. It had less to do with attraction, and more that touching felt good. Skin felt good, and Kei recalled the residual lingers of Tadashi's mouth on his neck, Tadashi's chest against his. He wasn't aroused so much, but acknowledged that closeness could be ... pleasant.

He realized his heart might be evolving before his brain when he looked at Tadashi during practice and thought maybe, just maybe, exchanging fluids with Tadashi wouldn't be so bad. Evolution didn't need a function, just like Tadashi's cowlick didn't have a purpose, and Kei's preference for sweets only encouraged cavity growth and not much else.

* * *

Kei was ever-content to be an inactive participant in anything involving change, and Tadashi had to make the first, second and third move. So in his own head, Kei barely noticed that Friday was near. Practice became a blurry mess of thinking too hard when he saw Tadashi, avoiding Hinata's sickeningly sweet smell, and puzzling the meaning of some poem from their Japanese Lit class.

He was trying to decipher a kanji at his desk when he sensed someone hovering over him, very in his personal space. Kei glared at the offender, startling when Tadashi was looking over Kei's shoulder to look at the assignment.

"It's one stroke off." Tadashi said, when he had Kei's attention. "You'll see the wordplay when you notice it. It's easy to overlook."

"Oh." Kei stared at the kanji again, the words finally rearranging and making sense, "So it is." He made a mark on the paper, "Thanks."

Tadashi hummed and waited while Kei gathered his things. There Tadashi was, ever-present and patient, sliding into place by Kei's side like a limb - a bothersome limb - like Kei hadn't been ignoring him all week.

"Do you want to come over this weekend?" Tadashi asked as they made their way to the gym.

When they stepped outside to the awning between the gym and the main building, Kei was struck by heat, oppressive and muggy. He could barely breathe from the sudden change.

He couldn't run forever. Tadashi wouldn't let him (Tadashi probably saw Kei's stubbornness as stagnation. Ironically, he was probably wasting more energy struggling rather than evolving naturally).

"Okay." He said, "That's fine."

Tadashi smiled, warmth glowing beneath his surface.

* * *

Previously, idea of _them_ was firmly rooted in the realm of fantasy. Tadashi would realize that Kei was a sexless robot. What if this changed them for the worst? What if their differently-paced evolutions rendered them incompatible? What if, upon understanding their differences were discordant, Tadashi realized he was more suited to a bright and sunny omega who faced obstacles with optimism?

Defeatism, Kei thought, as he stared at Tadashi's front door, was something he had to overcome. People were compatible for different reasons. Kei clutched the overnight bag on his shoulder like a lifeline.

 _He's not the one I'm defeating._ Kei thought when Tadashi opened the front door and peeked out, cheeks pink like he'd come sprinting down the stairs. _Change is not a problem._

"Hey, I saw you through my window." Tadashi said, opening the door. "Mom's got dinner ready." Tadashi bounced on the balls of his feet while waiting for Kei to remove his shoes. When Kei stepped inside ("Pardon the intrusion.") Tadashi tugged Kei's bag by the strap, "Take this upstairs with me. I wanna tell you something real quick."

Kei's stomach flipped, but he obediently followed Tadashi upstairs. It wasn't like Tadashi to be so secretive. He tried to play off his nerves by turning away as he dropped his bag at the foot of Tadashi's bed. He wasn't going to prompt Tadashi to speak.

"So," Tadashi started carefully, "My parents are going out for a few hours after dinner. To see a movie. In the next town over."

"That's silly." Kei sat on Tadashi's bed, feeling contrary. He looked at Tadashi with big eyes, "We have a movie theatre twenty minutes away."

"It's an American movie that's not playing here."

Kei's lips quirked, "I'm surprised you didn't convince them to go to Tokyo."

"Tsukki." Tadashi huffed with no small amount of exasperation.

Kei grinned, leaned back onto his palms, "What reason could you have to convince your parents to leave town tonight?" He watched Tadashi squirm. Served him right for making him have all of these ...

Feelings.

Tadashi made a frustrated noise, "It's just for a few hours. I want to talk to you."

Kei's stomach felt like it was trying to do some weird dance it'd seen. He found himself looking anywhere but the boy in front of him. His smirk crawled up his face more from habit than amusement, "That's something we could do at school."

"Tsukki." Tadashi regarded him tiredly, leaning heavily in the doorway, "Please," he said.

Kei could be mean, but he wasn't cruel. Especially not to Tadashi, who was being kind and patient like Tadashi _did_. Kei's smirk faded and he met Tadashi's eyes, "Okay." He said, "Later."

Tadashi's eyes narrowed, "Tonight."

"Of course." Kei stood and brushed past Tadashi in the door frame, shoulders touching. He kept his eyes on the stair handrail as he fled to the hallway, "When, if not tonight?" He lilted. Tadashi's eyes were on his back, Kei wanted to tell him to stop.

Tadashi remained reticent, before he trailed behind quietly. They passed dinner that way, with Tadashi's careful gaze, his cheerful mother, and dour father.

* * *

During dinner Kei prayed for a summer typhoon to hit, although that wouldn't necessarily stop the future conversation. He watched as his last hope at avoidance waved goodbye at the front door, holding car keys and wearing a light jacket. He and Tadashi were alone for a minimum of two hours.

He still hadn't made a decision.

Bonds didn't have to be permanent the way sex didn't have to be emotional, and getting your teeth pulled didn't have to be painful. Kei had surprised himself in the past, being unaffected by what he had thought would affect him, and vice versa. He wasn't sure he could stand someone he trusted, once again, trampling his expectations. Kei's idiosyncrasies truly invaded every aspect of his life. 

He listened to Tadashi traverse upstairs once his parents had left, socked feet softly thumping the steps. Kei considered taking the chance to run, but his stuff was here and he'd have to return for it anyway. Besides, he wasn't sure he wanted to deal with a truly angry Tadashi.

When Kei entered Tadashi's room, the other was sitting cross-legged on the floor, texting rapidly, shoulders a tense line. Kei sat across from him on the floor, folding his legs neatly beneath him in _seiza_ , placing his hands on his knees.

When Tadashi looked up from his phone, he made a face, "Don't do that."

"Do what?" Kei returned facetiously.

"Be all formal."

"Please." Kei smirked and looked away, "Formal would be you giving my parents a letter of courtship."

He was being more ornery than intended. But, in spite of Kei's nature, Tadashi took a deep breath and rolled his eyes, surely knowing what Kei was up to. Tadashi was hard to rile.

"I mean," Tadashi grinned sheepishly and bounced his knee, "If that's what you want, I can. Seems old-fashioned for you." He tilted his head cutely. The antagonism drained out of Kei like a pierced, infected wound. He couldn't take real snipes at Tadashi, not unless he was going for the jugular.

"I'll require proof of your dowry." Kei deadpanned. Tadashi's eyes got big before he smothered a laugh. Kei continued in the same business-like voice, "Upon the conception of our union after high school, we will discuss living arrangements. I suggest moving myself and my mother here. My brother is a pest."

Tadashi sniggered against the back of his hand, "And give him the whole house? Yours is bigger than ours."

"It'll be cozy." Kei drawled. His leg was starting to cramp. "Besides, I like your refrigerator better."

"More than a dowry, I hope," Tadashi laughed, "Because I don't have a dowry."

"Then it's probably good this isn't formal." Kei grinned because Tadashi was laughing. The awkwardness from before evaporated easily, and the jig in Kei's stomach calmed into some sort of slow dance.

"So. Is." Tadashi bit his lip, and glanced up uncertainly. Kei braced himself for the next question. "Is that a yes?"

Kei faltered, favoring staring at his clenched hands, "I don't know."

Tadashi's eyebrows knit together in confusion.

Kei sighed, unable to continue his expert dodging (Stupid, bright, Tadashi, Kei thought with no malice. Stupid familiarity, stupid feelings, and stupid ... stupid).

He slid his legs from under himself, and stretched across Tadashi's floor. "I'm not sure why you don't find a nice omega somewhere." He said, "Two alphas ... isn't unheard of, but it seems counterproductive to combating your ruts. If that's what you're looking for." 

He peered at Tadashi, who was making a face, but listening. Tadashi didn't try to interject during Kei's pause. "Even if I wasn't different from most alphas, I wouldn't give you the same satisfaction from bonding with an omega, or even a beta." Kei scrunched his nose, "Maybe. There's not a lot literature on the subject." He stopped again, looking at Tadashi who simply nodded. Kei frowned, "That's it. That's what I had to say. I'm not sure you know what you're getting into."

"That's it?" Tadashi asked, eyebrows raising.

Kei's pride stung. He chose not to think too hard. "Yes. That's it."

"Oh. Well." Tadashi regarded the ceiling for a moment before giving Kei a puzzled look, "I knew all that."

Irritation tugged at Kei's chest, pulling his mouth into a disbelieving frown, "I'm saying I might not want to have sex with you." He said, intentionally using his best 'Are you fucking stupid?' voice that usually made people cringe but Tadashi wasn't bothered in the least.

"I know." Tadashi said. Kei was at a loss for words and stared at him blankly. Tadashi shuffled under his glare, meeting his eyes evenly, "And if that's the case, I respect your boundaries." He looked at his own legs, visibly thinking about his response to Kei's worries. "I wouldn't respect you any less. We're, friends. Right? And bonds are supposed to be mutual. Um, to be honest." 

Tadashi rubbed his cheeks, looking away, "That's part of why I wanted to form the bond with _you_. You make the rut thing more bearable. I don't really like the idiot I become when I smell someone's heat."

Kei wasn't sure if he should be impressed or offended at Tadashi's pragmatism. He thought Tadashi wasn't thinking thoroughly enough. "How do you intend to exchange fluids if not through sex?"

Tadashi's cheeks flushed, "Well. After I calmed down a few days ago, I thought. I know you're kind of weird about the sex stuff. And in general. That's what I like about you? Your weirdness I mean. It's not a bad thing! Oh, please ignore that." 

Kei watched Tadashi descend into nervous rambling, hands gesturing helplessly, "And I thought," Tadashi continued, "A bond is kind of jumping the gun. We could see if Tsukki even likes being touched. Outside of ruts, and stuff. Then we could progress from there. But only if you want to! I mean." Tadashi's hands were getting dangerously expressive, "I knew you could say 'hell no', immediately. And that would be fine! But you didn't, so I thought you were open to the idea? But I know how you are so I wanted to give you space. I. Um." Tadashi trailed off, face an impressively bright shade of red, "If an alpha and a beta can be happy, why can't an alpha and an alpha?"

There lay the difference between Kei and Tadashi: "There's no proof we can work," versus "There's no proof that we can't."

Kei blinked as warmth sparked behind his eyes, billions of tiny flames lighting from his head to his heart. He cared so much for the fool sitting across from him. Kei brought the back of his hand to his mouth, unable to stop those tiny flames from dancing past his lips in a smile, laughing quietly, squeezing, like his body couldn't contain the sheer amount of joy in his chest.

When he looked at Tadashi, the other was staring at him like he had just witnessed something new. Kei could see the stars in his eyes. "Tsukki?" Tadashi asked quietly.

"Hmm?"

"Can I kiss you?"

Kei sobered, and regarded the boy across from him, "Yes." He said, and reached for him, "Come here."

* * *

The first kiss was stiff and awkward, mostly because of Kei. He was still panicking, acutely aware he didn't know how to kiss and Tadashi was _coming right at him, and oh god what was he supposed to do with his hands?_ He remained rigid when Tadashi leaned forward and brushed his lips against his for just a moment, pulling away with a small frown when Kei didn't react. Kei breathed through his nose, startled that Tadashi was _soft_ , and thought he should probably also be soft. Kissing a rock didn't seem appealing. Tadashi tried again, muttering something under his breath. Kei almost asked what was said, but Tadashi was pressed against Kei's relaxed mouth. Kei startled into closing his eyes, trying to ease into Tadashi's gentle, dry movements.

Tadashi was settled between Kei's legs like before, hands braced on either side of Kei's thighs. There was no urgency like before, and Tadashi seemed hesitant to touch Kei with anymore than with his mouth. It made their positions uncomfortable.

Kei turned his head away, ignoring the glimmer of disappointment on Tadashi's face. Kei was suddenly interested in making the mechanics work. If they were going to try this they were going to do it _right_. Before, Tadashi had been handsy. Maybe that was the key.

"Let me move back." Kei said. Tadashi nodded. Kei scooted backwards to lean against Tadashi's bed. He motioned for Tadashi to follow. Tadashi crawled after him, and Kei remembered the predatory way Tadashi came after him before. There was none of that right now; Just Tadashi, nervous and inexperienced. Tadashi's recognizable expression gave Kei some confidence. "Here." He said, "Sit on me." His own face heated, suddenly embarrassed. _Sit on me who_ said _that?_

Tadashi stared at him with big eyes, "What?" He looked like he might combust.

"Consider it payback." Kei grabbed Tadashi's sleeve and tugged him closer. Regret sat in his stomach when guilt crossed Tadashi's face, who conceded at the comment. He crawled over Kei's lap, awkwardly trying to find a place for his legs until he settled on straddling, legs stretched almost underneath the bed. He nearly sat on Kei's knees. Kei frowned at the distance still between them. This undoubtedly would be uncomfortable. He felt like he was playing Tetris with their stupid, awkward bodies. "No good." Kei mumbled. He reached and pressed his palm against the small of Tadashi's back, pushing him closer.

Tadashi gasped, having no choice but to wrap his knees around Kei's waist. He peered down at Kei's vicinity, leaning back a little, "This is close." Tadashi muttered shyly. He still didn't look away.

"Isn't that the point?" Kei said, looking over his glasses. His stomach flipped at Tadashi's arm moving around his neck, even as Tadashi wiggled to make himself comfortable. Kei sucked in a shallow breath, familiar warmth beginning to curl in his belly, forming at the movement on top of him.

Tadashi paused when he heard Kei's breath stutter, a shallow grin spreading, "Yeah, I guess it's the point. Let's try again." Before Kei could respond Tadashi had a hand behind Kei's neck, pulling him close, pressing their mouths together.

Yes, this was better. Tadashi's legs around his waist, hands steady and patient. Neither tried much more exploring with their mouths except their careful, dry presses, brushing gently, as their noses nudged against each other's cheeks. Kei gradually relaxed into their movements and responded more firmly with each curious press. He decided they could be closer, and moved his hands from Tadashi's back to his hips, carefully settling.

Tadashi pulled away, face dusting pink. He looked at-ease and Kei's heart sped. "You okay?" Tadashi asked. Kei nodded minutely, eyes scanning Tadashi's face for any reaction. Tadashi mostly looked aroused and serious. Kei might have laughed if he weren't so nervous. "Can I try something?" Tadashi said.

Kei nodded, jumping a little when a hand was on his cheek and Tadashi was pressing a thumb into the corner of his mouth. Kei thought he knew what Tadashi was asking for and hesitantly parted his lips, eyes sliding shut.

 _Oh._ Kei shivered when Tadashi's tongue tapped his upper lip, cautiously asking entrance. Kei permitted it, twitching when a tongue brushed against his own. He breathed Tadashi in, unsure of how to react. Tadashi didn't really taste like anything, but Kei could smell his underlying alpha scent, sharp and insistent but not unpleasant. Kei almost dared to say he smelled good - comfortable, like someone was burning incense on a chilly day. Kei didn't feel anything similar to the _hormonal lust_ like he'd read about, but Tadashi against him, the close, intimate movements and careful touches were ... nice.

This was nice.

Once he got accustomed to the new feeling of Tadashi's tongue in his mouth he softened again, not aware he'd tensed in the first place. Experimentally he brought a hand to the back of Tadashi's scalp, brushing a thumb against the back of his ear. Tadashi moaned and pressed his tongue in deeper, almost reflexively.

Kei's stomach tightened pleasantly, and the heat in his belly started transforming into something more solid. Kei opened his eyes a little to see Tadashi's, closed, concentrating face, his arms loose around Kei's shoulders. Kei tilted his head back just slightly, and with the new angle flicked his tongue against Tadashi's. Tadashi's thighs tightened around Kei's hips, his arms around Kei's shoulders, and Kei decidedly liked how that felt.

Their kisses rapidly became wetter, more heated, as they felt into a rhythm of flicks and sharp breaths, hands still cautious but gradually learning to wander. Kei barely noticed Tadashi rocking their hips together until the other gently nipped at the tip of Kei's tongue, sending an electric spark straight to his groin. Kei grabbed Tadashi's hips and pressed into him.

Tadashi leaned back, grinning, "So?" He pressed his hips forward, and Kei decided Tadashi was more devious than he'd ever indicated. 

"It's alright, I guess." Kei said unconvincingly, embarrassed to hear himself slightly breathless. He pressed his thumbs into Tadashi's hips, earning a small shiver. 

"A rave review from Tsukki," Tadashi snickered breathlessly, "Making out is alright, I guess."

Kei didn't meet Tadashi's eyes, looking where their hips were pressed together. Tadashi was hard, pressing against his shorts. Kei wasn't sure he was, but he was warm, arousal a heated pulse in his gut and chest. "You could use some more practice."

Tadashi blinked, then beamed, "So ...?"

"I'm not sure it's bond-worthy." Kei added. To distract Tadashi's worried glance, he leaned forward and pressed a kiss to the underside of Tadashi's chin. Tadashi gasped quietly. "But I'm not opposed." He said against Tadashi's neck.

Tadashi looked down at him lazily, the neediest look Kei had received from him yet. Kei's stomach tightened. "Maybe if we make out enough, we'll form the bond anyway," he said lowly, rocked his hips against Kei's. 

"Not unheard of," Kei said, half-mumbled. Tadashi's mouth was on his again, pulling their bodies by Kei's shoulders.

Tadashi licked Kei's lower lip, nipping gently. "Well then. Let's get practicing."

* * *

The following Monday Kei was in a haze. A happy, boyfriend-induced haze. He was downright giddy from a weekend spent necking, feeling like he had some good secret in his pocket. Except from Tadashi's mother, maybe. The woman was scarily intuitive.

Tadashi was going to be late that morning so Kei walked to school alone, headphones snug over his ears. It was too early to be particularly thoughtful, and Kei enjoyed the silence around him, music in his ears. 

The serenity was interrupted when he reached the school gates. The early-morning crowd was present, plus one obnoxious, distinct yowling noise, audible through his headphones.

This wasn't how he wanted his Monday to go so early. Served him right for being _chipper_.

Nishinoya was sprinting around the school, not looking unlike a monkey, dressed in his practice clothes. Kei closed his eyes like he might be able to will whatever Nishinoya was up to away.

He almost avoided detection when Nishinoya sprinted right past him but alas, Nishinoya doubled back with the express purpose of dragging him into whatever ridiculous routine he was pulling.

"Tsukishima run with me." Nishinoya demanded loudly, to be heard over the headphones. He jogged in place and blocked Kei's entrance into the building. Kei looked at the doors longingly.

"No." He said, and attempted to side-step the libero, who hopped to hinder him. Kei sighed and pulled his headphones down.

"Run with me." Nishinoya demanded again. A thin sheen of sweat covered his brow, face flush with exertion. He must have been running a while. Nishinoya squinted up at Kei suspiciously, "You smell weird? You don't smell like yourself."

He really didn't want to answer that, and Nishinoya's observation skills were frightening. Kei stared at the second-year blankly, searching for a response. Nishinoya's scent rose heavily from his body, sweet for someone as drenched in sweat as he was.

Tanaka suddenly turned the corner, face purple, chest wheezing. "Yuu." He gasped. "S-stop. We gotta stop." He stopped beside Tsukishima and Nishinoya, bent over, and put his hands on his knees.

"Can't." Nishinoya insisted, bouncing in place more than jogging. "I've got so much energy right now. We gotta run it off Ryuu. We." His eyes glinted.

Tanaka groaned.

"We gotta go fast." Nishinoya lunged as far as his short legs would take him, sprinting and howling a battle cry. 

Kei looked at his weakened senpai, who looked like he might prefer to fall face forward in the dirt, "It's too early for this." He said flatly.

Tanaka looked up weakly, a trickle of sweat running down his face. He stood straight, still gasping heavily, "He's not usually like this," he said though heavy breaths. "He called me at five-thirty this morning and insisted we go for a morning jog."

More like a marathon. "Yes, well." Kei's nose wrinkled. He walked past Tanaka and pat his shoulder in mock-sympathy (Tanaka's shoulder was sweaty. Ew). A smirk crawled up Kei's face, "Catch up with him senpai. Make sure he doesn't assault the rest of his with his manly odor. I'm rooting for you."

Tanaka made a pained noise, and tried to start a sprint. His legs wobbled sadly, and he hobbled away in exhaustion.

Kei replaced his headphones, humming quietly as he traded his outdoor shoes for indoor shoes and meandered toward his classroom. Tadashi would probably visit before classes started. Kei brought a little extra breakfast to eat at his desk, just in case.

He was settling into his desk when he realized Nishinoya shouldn't be able to differentiate alpha smells.

Kei stared at his book-bag, carefully putting together the feelings of wrongness. He stood violently, startling a few sleepy students awake. Realization on the front of his brain, he sprinted down the halls toward Coach Ukai's office.

* * *

When Ukai wasn't at school yet (Of course not. Ukai had given them the day off to rest. The gym was open though, for idiots who wanted to practice every damn day), Kei opted to sneak toward the teachers' office and peek inside. Takeda-sensei was at his desk, staring at his computer as he cradled a cup of coffee. Another teacher stopped in front of Kei, frowning slightly.

"Are you looking for someone?" She asked.

"Ah." Kei lowered his head politely, "May I speak to Takeda-sensei? I don't wish to intrude ..."

"Oh, sure." The teacher's face relaxed and she turned her head, "Take-chan! You've got a student!"

The wavy-haired teacher jumped a little and looked up, face betraying his surprise at seeing Kei in the door. "Oh, come in."

"Sensei, pardon the intrusion." Kei shuffled in warily, feeling like he was treading on sacred territory. He folded his hands in front of himself.

"Not at all." Takeda turned his chair, "What can I help you with?"

Kei looked around, seeing other teachers poking their heads over their desks in curiosity. Kei scoffed at their nosiness. "Can I speak to you in private? It's a sensitive matter."

Takeda frowned and glanced his screen, obviously in the middle of something. He locked his computer, grabbed his coffee and stood, "Sure. Let's go to one of the conference rooms. I don't think any of them are in use." When they found an empty room Takeda flipped on the lights and found a chair, turning to Kei with a vaguely worried expression. Kei stood awkwardly for a moment before also sitting. He didn't like feeling bigger than an adult from which he was supposed to be asking for help. 

Takeda didn't need to prompt Kei to speak. Kei immediately explained everything; How he was sensitive to others' cycles, how he could pick out the distinctive presentation smells, how he hadn't been able to tell Hinata and Yachi apart, and how Nishinoya was acting stranger than usual.

"He was able to smell a difference on me." Kei averted his eyes when he thought he probably reeked of Tadashi currently. "Something he shouldn't be able to do as unpresented. It smells different than Yachi-san and Hinata, and he's acting similar to how Tadash-- Yamaguchi did in middle school."

Takeda remained quiet the entire time, only sipping his coffee and listening with that intense expression he had when he was thinking. When Kei wasn't going to continue, Takeda lowered his cup and regarded Kei evenly, "I just have one question, Tsukishima-kun." He said. Kei's shoulders tensed, annoyance and anxiety churning in his stomach. Why did Takeda have to pry? "If you could tell Hinata-kun was about to present omega a week before the fact, why didn't you say anything?"

Kei made a face, something that didn't go unnoticed. This was why Kei wanted to talk to Ukai; Takeda was too damn perceptive, nosy and blunt. He tried to think of an excuse, silent when he realized he didn't have one. Takeda raised his eyebrows expectantly, unimpressed with Kei's silence. Kei was suddenly more affected by Takeda-sensei's quiet disapproval than three potential years of screaming from Coach Ukai. Kei put his hands on his knees and lowered his head in a sitting bow.

"I didn't say anything because I thought it was amusing." Kei admitted, "I acted selfishly and put several peers in danger. I'm sorry."

Takeda sipped his coffee calmly, more amused than angry, "You can be a jerk sometimes, Tsukishima-kun."

Kei didn't respond. He knew. He really, really knew.

"Please sit up, there's no need for that."

Kei raised his head, embarrassed but not humiliated. At least Takeda was listening. 

Takeda glanced at his wrist-watch, "I'll tell Nishinoya's teachers to keep an eye on him." He paused, "You think he's presenting alpha?"

Kei frowned, "I'm unsure. But I've never smelled an omega or beta presentation like that."

"Thank you for telling us this time," Kei winced, hearing the dryness in Takeda's voice. Takeda stood and touched Kei's shoulder lightly, light enough Kei could barely feel it. "And thank you for apologizing," he added earnestly, "That was admirable. Now go to class."

Kei let himself be ushered out, and mentally prepared for what was probably going to be an eventful week.

* * *

No one could have prepared for Nishinoya presenting alpha. The first couple of days passed in relative quiet, besides that Nishinoya was hounding everyone for spikes to receive until most of the team was pointedly avoiding him. Even Nishinoya was usually self-aware enough to know when he was being annoying.

The third day, Nishinoya came to practice with his favorite ice pop, delighted when he found two inside the wrapper.

 _"Lucky_!" Nishinoya said in thickly-accented English. He pulled the ice pops apart, both on their own stick. "I'll give this to someone!" The team wasn't lined up yet, doing stretches.

Tanaka looked at him expectantly, "I'll take it."

When Tanaka reached for the pop Nishinoya yanked it out of his reach, "No!" Nishinoya barked. Tanaka wasn't offended, but was visibly startled. Nishinoya looked around the gym, "It's gotta be Asahi!" He sprinted over to the poor wing-spiker who had heard the exchange, and was just as confused as Tanaka.

Kei watched as Asahi absolutely refused to take the ice pop, for fear of upsetting Tanaka. When Nishinoya realized it was a lost cause, he offered it to Hinata, who politely declined. Nishinoya was sulking when Yachi and Shimizu walked into the gym together. He perked like an excited puppy.

"YACHI-SAN. QUICK YOU HAVE TO TAKE THIS." Nishinoya hollered, and ran full-force at Yachi and Shimizu.

Yachi predictably screamed, but held out her hands to receive whatever Nishinoya was about to burden her with. Shimizu jumped in front of Yachi to defend against Nishinoya's assult, but he dodged impressively, gently shoving the ice pop into Yachi's hands, taking her fingers into his to make her hold the stick. 

He whooped with victory and ran back to Tanaka, jumping for a resounding high-five. Yachi looked at the ice pop like it might explode at any moment, although it just dripped a little and got her fingers sticky.

Kei shared a look with Tadashi, who frowned with thought as he tried to touch his toes.

"Do you think ...?" Tadashi started.

"He is." Kei finished. He stretched his arms behind his back, "I already told Takeda-sensei."

"You can tell?" Tadashi looked up at him, impressed.

"Sometimes."

"That's amazing!"

Kei shushed him, and kept an eye on Nishinoya for the rest of the day. Nothing else happened, as Nishinoya seemed to be content with the ice pop victory.

The fourth day Nishinoya was oddly subdued, mostly looking tired and sulky. He sat on the stage at the back of the gym, arms crossed and scowling in thought. It wasn't like him avoid practice, so everyone mostly left him alone, even Ukai.

Although, Coach Ukai hovered near Nishinoya most of the day. Kei was sure Takeda-sensei had told him.

Kei took pause during practice to retrieve a water bottle, which stood under the watchful eye of Karasuno's "guardian deity." Nishinoya watched him take a bottle, squinting thoughtfully.

"Tsukishima-kun." Nishinoya said. Kei looked at him patiently. He sensed the heat radiating off Nishinoya's body. Nishinoya's eyes were bright, wheels turning behind his normally noisy exterior. "Do you ever feel on the verge of something?" He asked, "Like something big is about to happen?"

Kei responded before he could stop himself, "Whatever it is, it's probably bigger than you."

Nishinoya glared over his wall of water bottles and stuck out his tongue, "I'd kick your ass, Tsukishima, but it'd be like punting a toddler."

"You couldn't reach my ass."

"I'm taller than you up here."

"Then you almost match the height of your ego." Kei responded, and took a drink. Nishinoya frowned again. Kei waited for him to get his thoughts together because Nishinoya wasn't the kind of person who used words very well. Kei didn't mind this about the second-year, because Nishinoya was actually quite clever.

"I just feel like." Nishinoya looked at the gym's rafters, "I'm about to explode. Like. BOOM." He yelled and gestured loudly, making Kei wince. "Like I'm about to go supernova." He slapped his hands against his knees, huffing in frustration.

Kei sighed, listening to his teammate's shoes squeak against the floor behind him, "Sounds like the word you're looking for is 'epiphany'."

"Hmm." Nishinoya tapped a finger against his knee, "No, that's not it. It's."

Kei watched Nishinoya's expression change. The libero sat rigid, and looked at Kei urgently, "Tsukishima, come here."

"Uh." Kei looked at him doubtfully.

"No, come here. It's important," but Nishinoya was moving on automatic, toward Kei before he could react. A pair of powerful hands grabbed Kei's face, and he found his mouth being smashed against Nishinoya's. Their mouths met violently with more teeth than lips, an uncomfortable collision of bodies.

Nishinoya Yuu was kissing him. This close, Kei could smell him, the wave of a rut washing up his nose, threatening to drown him. Kei dropped his bottle in shock.

Nishinoya pulled away, still squishing Kei's cheeks too hard between his hands. Noya licked his lips thoughtfully, "No, that's not right either." His bright eyes scanned the gym, quickly landing on Hinata. "SHOYOU." He screamed in Kei's ear, and jumped off the stage, running across the gym.

Kei turned around, dumbfounded. He gaped, barely aware when Tadashi was beside him watching the ensuing chaos.

"So," Tadashi drawled, "How was it?"

Kei knew he was gawking and didn't care, "Horrible." He looked at Tadashi, who was laughing him the damned _nerd_. "Never let him do that to me again."

Tadashi laughed and took advantage of everybody paying attention to Nishinoya to kiss Kei's cheek. Kei shook from his stupor, scowling and bending to retrieve his water bottle. Tadashi smirked and crossed his arms as he watched the havoc. He tilted his head thoughtfully, "Do I act like that in a rut?"

"Not nearly as bad." Kei said. The two stepped in opposite directions when a volleyball came flying toward them, "I guess we'll see if it's different, later."

Tadashi grinned, "Next rut?"

Kei missed a beat before nodding minutely. He self-consciously drank from his bottle, plastic the only thing keeping everyone else from seeing how hot his face was, composure thrown by this stupid, clever boy. The smile Tadashi gave him was louder than any noise reverberating in the gym, and Kei didn't think he'd ever seen such an affectionate look from anyone to anybody.

His chest constricted, and Kei thought he could feel himself evolving.


	5. Biological Imperatives

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy. It's been a rough year. 2016-2017, 2/10 do not recommend.
> 
> **Thank you for all your comments and kudos. Every time I got a new comment I wrote more. No kidding. You guys got me to finish this.**
> 
> 1\. I've been working on this off and on for the last year, really. Slowly. So slowly.
> 
> 2\. Part of my problem was writing teenagers doing a do like I had some moralistic wiggles and most of them were because I'm writing them as actual teenagers. I'd say they're both 17 by the time they get to this chapter. If that's not your thing you can basically skip the last half, but I wanted to give you a nice smut scene for your patience.
> 
> 3\. This chapter isn't finished. I haven't finished editing the last half because it's been a goddamn year and I just want it OUT. There will probably be one more "happily ever after" scene added later, but really, I think we got that in chapter 4 so idk idk. I'll be returning to tidy up the last half and add more gross details.
> 
> 4\. If you have any constructive criticisms I want to hear them! If there's something that stood out to you as off, or if there was a loose end I didn't tie, please let me know.
> 
> 5\. There's no knot I'm sorry I couldn't do it for this one. It's my kink but not for this particular fic lmao
> 
> I'm [@tumbles](http://mattysones.tumblr.com/) and [@twitter](https://twitter.com/mattysones)
> 
> THANK YOU ALL FOR READING.

Tadashi felt a lot of things. Most of them he felt in his stomach, awash with nerves and twisting feelings that made him stutter and trip over his own feet and want to crawl into himself. He hated that about himself. He was working on it.

There was never a single sign of an upcoming rut, rather a wave of steadily increasing signs; initially unnoticeable until it became suffocating, humid like a staticy summer storm. He felt it in his fingers and gut, an innocuous blip of paint in water until his body was saturated with swirling colors. 

Tsukishima was mildly intrigued at Tadashi's descriptions at the way people made him feel.  
"When it's Hinata it's like, red," Tadashi tried to explain, "But for you it's more like blue-ish grey."

Tsukishima nodded, not sure what to make of that. He wasn't extremely interested in his sandwich and threw bread crusts at the birds that gathered around the school's entranceway trash cans.

Tadashi mother gave him a second juice box today and he drank it greedily, "You can tell the difference, right? Between alignments? What's it like for you?"

Tsukishima's nose wrinkled as he watched the birds. He was quiet for a while and Tadashi didn't pry and let his mind wander in the quiet. He'd almost forgotten he'd asked a question until Tsukishima said, "Incense."

Tadashi blinked, "Huh?"

"You smell like incense," Tsukishima said carefully. He turned his head away, "Sharp? Smokey, lately. Sometimes I can't stand it, but usually it's okay."

Tadashi smiled. That wasn't too bad.

There were a lot of stories about alphas going into mindless rages during their ruts, but generally it was omegas who got agitated and easily provoked. The fear that he would turn into a stupid animal still lingered, but Tadashi knew it was more like his inhibitions were lessened. He didn't want to haul Tsukishima off to a cave somewhere, he wanted to persuade him. Entice him, maybe; _woo_ if Tadashi was being sappy (and he could be. Was. He was the sappiest).

Tadashi didn't think Tsukishima would appreciate being woo'd. Which maybe was the first step in wooing him. Except, apparently he'd been woo'd since middle school.

Tadashi rolled in his bed and grinned into his pillows and warm feeling sunk into his chest; He hadn't had to _do_ anything. It was hard to believe. Tadashi was almost afraid to be happy.

As his rut crept closer, strangely he began to feel calmer about the whole thing. The squirming anxiety in his gut faded when he remembered there would be an outlet for it. He tried not go all starry-eyed when he thought of all the filthy things he and Tsukishima could do. If they were making out Tsukishima would eventually notice when Tadashi got all hazy and his scent got sharper, earning a gentle but firm push away every time their eyes met. It was becoming a game how long Tadashi could start sinking into his rut without Tsukishima noticing the changes in his gaze.

And he did look. He liked looking at Kei's spindly fingers and Kei's nervous tic of folding them together. The skin between his eyebrows wrinkled when he scowled, but his cheeks still had some chub (the cutest! Tadashi could squish those cheeks all day). Knowing all the soft bits on Kei softened the mean glares Tsukishima tried to use.

Tadashi had a hard time seeing anything scary about someone who was so secretly pliable. Especially since Tsukishima had long given up keeping Tadashi a respectable distance as the explosions of heated moments between them increased. They had to find more secluded spots to eat lunch because Tadashi inevitably ended up with his face buried in his boyfriend's neck and half a boner in his pants.

"If I'd known you'd be this clingy I never would have agreed to date you." Tsukishima sighed heavily while they ate on the school's roof. Tadashi was dozing with his nose in the cardigan Tsukishima wore over his gakuran during breaks.

"Hmmrph?" Tadashi shook himself awake, not entirely conscious. He decided he didn't care about Kei's grumpy-not-grumping and stuffed his face back in Tsukishima's arm, "Not too late," He mumbled. The sun was out and warm in the chilled spring air, lulling his eyes shut, "Better run." His mouth dragged on the knitted cardigan, and he turned his face so he didn't end up drooling on Tsukishima's shoulder, "Don't run. You suck at running. Maybe a light jog."

Tsukishima huffed a laugh that Tadashi felt raise his chest. Tadashi pressed closer. Tsukishima tugged on the cowlick tickling his chin. "Is it almost here?"

"Hmmph." Tadashi responded. They'd talked about this again and again; His last non-sympathetic rut was in middle school. He didn't really have a good way to predict it yet.

Tsukishima sighed again, "You smell like it's here."

Tadashi opened his eyes, peered at the peach fuzz on Tsukishima's chin, "None of the omegas have said anything."

Tsukishima's nose wrinkled, "Well, suppressants or not ..."

Tadashi made another ambiguous noise and shifted so he could grab Tsukishima's pant leg, curling into him.

Tsukishima huffed again, lips curling and wobbling between his sneer and an actual smile, "You're like a koala. Maybe a sloth. I'll have to start checking you for mold and parasites."

Tadashi rolled his eyes, "You're allergic to mold." He said more into Tsukishima's arm.

"It's not you, it's the mold."

"Undatable," Tadashi said sleepily, "Grows mold and cries during rom coms."

"And puts the toilet paper roll on in the wrong direction."

"There is no right direction."

"That's the attitude of someone who's wrong," Tsukishima lilted. Tadashi pinched his him through his pant leg. There was hardly anything to grab and Tsukishima jolted with a reflexive tickle, and tugged on Tadashi's cowlick in retaliation. Tadashi grinned and kept clinging and Tsukishima looked away, not embracing him back but not pushing him away. "My father's home next week." Tsukishima commented, "Parents will be out for a day."

"Convenient." Tadashi said, but his attention peaked. He shuffled to sit up, wincing when his leg was asleep.

"Can you wait that long?" Tsukishima looked at the remainder of his lunch and picked at some of the wrapping.

"Do I have a choice?" Tadashi returned. He smiled lazily and leaned to press a kiss under Tsukishima's ear, liking the shiver it got from him, wanting to wrap himself up in Kei and sunlight.

Tadashi's scent turned sharp with excitement, and Kei frowned down at him, "Stop."

"Sorry Tsukki." Tadashi wasn't a bit sorry, but he stopped and dozed until the bell rang.

* * *

Yamaguchi was, at the moment, _wet_. It was like Yamaguchi was saturated and smearing his scent everywhere. It was almost tangible, catching vapor trails of Tadashi's scent in every corner of the school, on the walk home. Kei was reminded "this person of whom I am fond is nearby." If they weren't in different classes he might have been horribly distracted by the anxious niggling at the base of his skull. He only paid attention when Tadashi was beside him, because the tentative beginnings of their bond felt good to pay attention to. They'd been together for months; it was inevitable.

And no, Kei still wasn't struck starry-eyed the same way as Tadashi. Kei could smell it in Tadashi's skin and words; Saw the way Tadashi's weighted feet dragged as the week continued, and the gears in Tadashi's brain jammed with whatever sludge being in a rut produced for _normal_ people. Kei didn't know what to do with being _desired_. It was a nice feeling, and confusing as hell.

By the end of Saturday practice, Tadashi trailed behind Kei instead of beside him, like he hadn't done since elementary school. Kei felt stalked, Tadashi's eyes hot on the back of his neck.

"Tsukki?" Tadashi asked while in the locker room, voice low in the otherwise raucous changing room, "Can I come over today?"

Kei could see that haze from before, feel that weird energy that asked and demanded simultaneously, trying to creep under Kei's skin. It wasn't unpleasant but Kei resisted that insistent call; Tadashi's alphahood shined bright when he wanted something, and rarely Tadashi asked for anything.

"No," Kei said blandly while changing his shirt, "I'm not sure that's a good idea."

Tadashi asked, "Why?" but the haze was lifting already, his scent retracting. He turned sharply, sulking, "Never mind. You're right."

Tadashi slammed his locker shut, taking Kei by surprise. He shrunk when Kei shot him a warning glance.

"Stop it," Kei hissed at Tadashi's tiny hissy fit.

Tadashi turned his eyes back to his closed locker, an unspoken 'Sorry Tsukki,' but the words didn't leave his mouth. His shoulders stayed tense, lips pursed and eyes glaring at the gray metal. He pressed his forehead against the locker door and took a deep breath.

Some part of Kei twinged in sympathy, but before he had to think of a way to express it Nishinoya came bounding up to ask if Tadashi was alright, probably sensing a looming altercation.

Tadashi said he felt like he was crawling out of his skin, and that it was really freaking annoying. The others started noticing the faintly metallic tint to Tadashi's scent, the one that Kei was constantly fending off.

"Are you uh," Tanaka said carefully at practice during a noticeable flair up. He was trying to be patient, but irritation bled through his voice, "Going to take care of that soon? If I can smell it then the omegas definitely can."

Tadashi offered him a stiff smile, "Of course Tanaka-san. I just haven't had time to focus on it, given my preoccupation with life outside my pants."

Tanaka's eyebrows rose, face pinching like he wanted to smack Tadashi across the gym. Instead he took a calming breath and Kei watched Tanaka shift from wanting to beat Tadashi's smart ass, to playfully wrestling him into a headlock. Screams of "be respectful" echoed in the gym.

Tadashi's agitated was palpable the rest of the day. He tried to keep it from Kei, he did, but Kei observational skills made it impossible to hide from him.

On the walk home, Tadashi's day-long sulk continued, so he didn't notice that Kei was leading them slightly off-path. Kei spotted an alley they walked past daily, remembering that it was a common shortcut and didn't have any dumpsters or trash. He took a breath, Tadashi's scent hot and wet in his lungs. Tadashi startled out of his trance when Kei grabbed Tadashi's wrist and ducked them both into the alleyway.

Tadashi's pupils dilated as they stepped from the sun into the shade, stumbling slightly, brown eyes wide, "Tsukki--?"

Kei shushed him with a short "tch" and tugged him along as they darted between the brick buildings, shivering when the temperature dropped. Deciding they were far enough from the sidewalk, Kei pushed Tadashi against a wall, keeping a hand on his chest. Tadashi stared at him in confusion.

"I don't trust you not to let this escalate at home," Kei said, fingers light on Tadashi's chest to keep him pinned.

Tadashi shivered, fingers clenching at his sides and expression open like he wasn't sure where this was going. "Wh-" His words stopped when Kei leaned forward to press his mouth against the junction of Tadashi's ear and neck, pressing dryly and letting their scents and bodies mingle.

Tadashi's body sparked at their vicinity and he wanted _closer_ , moaned lowly and tilted his head to feel more of Kei's lips on his neck. His hands shot up to grab the back of Kei's jacket, digging roughly, almost painfully. Kei kept still, letting his cheek press against Tadashi's, their bodies press together as the other's hips strained upward. Tadashi panted as he sought friction, tugging at Kei's shoulders to bring him closer but Kei was unyielding, keeping his hands pressed to the brick scraping his palms as Tadashi boiled underneath him.

"Tsukki," Tadashi breathed, burying Kei's face in his own neck so Kei's scent would soak into his clothes. His voice was low in his ear urging Kei closer, fingers pressing into Kei's neck. "Tsukki, Kei, Kei-"

Warmth bloomed low in Kei's belly, a reaction to friction. He didn't resist when Tadashi's hands came up to cup his cheeks, when he pressed their lips together. He shivered when Tadashi's tongue came out to swipe at his lips. Kei chose that moment to pull away. Tadashi whined and dropped his hands to Kei's hips to jerk Kei's hips flush with his. 

"Kei," Tadashi whispered, eyes black and focused on where their hips connected, "I need-"

"I know," Kei interrupted, more firmly than he felt. He gently unpeeled their upper bodies apart, but Tadashi wasn't ready to release his hips. Heat simmered low in Kei's chest and belly as he watched Tadashi struggle toward calm. Unbalanced, he moved to press a dry kiss to Tadashi's forehead, "Soon."  
Tadashi groaned reluctantly and let Kei step away, putting some distance between their bodies. Tadashi closed his eyes, leaning his head back and breathed hard. "I'm going to go home and jerk off," He announced. "And I'm going to cuss at you the entire time."

"Hmm." Kei acknowledged, leaning against the opposite wall.

Tadashi opened his eyes, "Go ahead without me. I need to calm down."

Kei's gaze flickered to the strain in Tadashi's uniform, the bulge pulling at his front, mostly hidden in the black. Kei's throat went dry and he suddenly wanted to touch him, to see exactly how Tadashi would react. He knew Tadashi wouldn't stop him.

Kei picked up his book bag that was dropped earlier, adjusting the strap on his shoulder, "Sure. Don't stay too long." He shuffled off to Tadashi's frustrated sigh behind him, a quick glance over his shoulder showed him Tadashi unbuckling his pants.

Kei walked home slowly.

* * *

By the time news that Kei's father had returned rolled around, Tadashi was about to vibrate out of his own skin. His parents shared knowing looks when he snapped at them, followed by mumbled apologies because he really _didn't_ mean to be so short. Everything felt like a challenge right now. He wanted _and wanted_ and the end was in sight. He just hoped Tsukishima Senior's plane didn't get delayed.

Tadashi would fight the weather. He would fight all the flight attendants. He would tell the Emperor to drag Kei's father home by the ear if it meant Tadashi got some relief.

And they were going to _bond_ soon. An act that was mostly down to an exchange of pheromones and hormones; Being around someone long enough could cause a bond. In this case they intended to exchange hormones more directly.

Would Kei be thick and girthy? Small and pink? He'd felt him up enough the last two weeks to know Kei wasn't lacking but they hadn't divested each other of clothing so as not to let Tadashi descend into rutting against him in the school bathroom. Which had been a close call a few times.

Two weeks ago he might have been terrified but right now he was willing to do about anything. Tie him up and gag him while his dick was ridden; Let him mark up the nearest neck with harsh sucks, and thighs with a bruising grip - whatever man he was _horny_. And his feelings weren't entirely built around the need to consume and possess, he wanted to _share_ how desperate he was. It was a good kind of burn and Tadashi was ready to set everything on fire. Lovingly.

He'd always heard that alphas went into a crazed frenzy to dominate. The impulse was there, somewhat, but the last thing Tadashi wanted was to hurt anyone. Least of all, Tsukki. The heat was real, though. His mind wandered a lot but it ended back at one person and Tsukki was too proud to let himself be a mere outlet. Tsukki's pride made Tadashi love and want to dismantle him even more.

Tsukki texted, saying his parents had left by five that afternoon.

Tadashi went home, antsy, going through the motions of a normal day. Have dinner with his parents. He announced he was staying with Kei that night, during dinner and his parents exchanged glances. 

He tried to skitter out of the house with his backpack, showered and in clean clothes. His parents waited for him in the kitchen and his mother waved him over to the dinner table before Tadashi could escape. His father watched him silently over tea.

"Ta-chan," she said softly, "You're being safe, right?"

Tadashi's rut-hazed brain took a moment to be embarrassed, and remind him that never once had he been able to get under his parents' radars."I ... ah, don't." He trailed off and his parents waited patiently until it was obvious he wasn't going to continue.

His father frowned at him, "Tadashi." His deep voice rumbled at him, "If you can't discuss this like an adult, we can't let you leave tonight. Don't think we don't know Kei-kun's parents aren't leaving for the weekend. Or that they haven't _notified_ us."

Notified of what?? Did they notice their scents on each other? Of course they did. Stupid involved parents. Stupid long-term family relationships. Tadashi felt faint.

Mrs. Yamaguchi grinned shallowly, "You've reeked of desperate teenager for weeks. Don't think we haven't noticed."

Tadashi could feel his face turning twelve shades of red and at least one shade of purple, 'We're prepared." He squeaked, "We're being careful."

Mrs. Yamaguchi narrowed her eyes, "Condoms?"

And lube. Just in case. Tadashi buried his face in his hands, "Yes mother."

Mrs. Tadashi laughed through her nose and reached for her husband's hand, "Go. Be safe."

Tadashi started to skitter out of the kitchen, before backtracking, "I love you mom, dad."

"Yeah, yeah."

He ran out the house, tripping over his own feet, backpack in tow. _Oh my god my parents know I'm gonna have sex with my boyfriend._

A slow grin spread across his face despite himself. _My boyfriend._

He pulled out his phone and texted that he was on his way.

* * *

Kei hesitated a beat before he answered the door, Tadashi's scent wafting through. It wasn't strong through the door but his nerves made his skin prickle and hyper-aware, especially with the house draped in darkness, all but a few lights turned off since Kei didn't need the entire house lit. When he opened the door Tadashi was waiting, shuffling foot to foot, hand clenching his book bag strap. When Tadashi met Kei's eyes, Kei felt pinned.

Tadashi launched himself into the dark genkan, immediately wrapping his arms around Kei's neck to pull him down and press their mouths together, quick and slick, not opening to each other yet and not as clumsy as the first time. Kei released a startled grunt and grabbed at Tadashi's hips to keep from falling. There was a brief scuffle, Tadashi's scent filling his nose, the scent of an alpha _wanting_ , making his head blank at the overwhelming pressure. He pushed Tadashi away, heart beating in his ears and unable to look away from Tadashi's dilating pupils or pull away from the hands pressing at the back of his neck.

"Really?" Kei scoffed, trying to compose himself, carefully toeing how much restraint Tadashi had at the moment, "Not here. What if my brother was here?"

Tadashi blinked, and his hungry, focused gaze gave away to his familiar laugh, "Is he? You would have told me not to come over." He stepped out of his shoes, not bothering to put them up, and thoughtlessly dropped his bag in the doorway. Kei didn't fight when Tadashi grabbed his wrist and started pulling them to Kei's room, "C'mon, c'mon."

Kei took a few steps forward then stopped, hand hanging limp in Tadashi's grip, "What if I changed my mind?"

Tadashi froze, shoulders bunching and scent shifting cautiously. He turned, never releasing Kei's wrist. His voice was deeper than normal, coming from his chest, expression hard, "Then we stop." He turned and grasped Kei's hand with both of his, turning Kei's palm over and bringing Kei's fingers to his mouth.

Kei's breath hitched when Tadashi's tongue flickered across the pads of his fingers. A tiny shiver went down his spine, pleasant, and something in him wanted to yield.

Tadashi kept his eyes closed, "I want you more than I want sex," he breathed lightly, warm against Kei's palm, "But I would still really like the sex part, if that's okay."

Kei barked a laugh. With his free hand he reached for one of Tadashi's wrists and dragged them to his room.

They stumbled through the door, passing their lips on each others, pulling at each other's clothes. Kei's laugh was airy over Tadashi's quieter, desperate words that spilled from his mouth nonsensically. Kei was used to Tadashi's half-aroused babbling by now,words only tapering when he was about to come. Kei pushed them onto his bed, straddling Tadashi's hips and pushing them back, letting Tadashi tug his shirt off and doing the same in return. They'd gotten this far in the last few months, and Kei didn't jump like he used to while Tadashi ran his hands over his chest, downward, carefully counting each rib with his fingers.

A small rush of air expanded Kei's lungs when he pulled back enough to see Tadashi's face; Tadashi looked at his pale torso, pupils black. Tadashi thumbed at the small dusting of blond hair on Kei's belly, unnoticeable except that Tadashi had become very familiar with it.

"Kei," Tadashi whispered, voice soft and awed; Kei shivered, and Tadashi raised his eyes, almost distressed, "I really want to suck your dick."

Kei's head spun and he took a moment to pat Tadashi's cheek as he tried to regain control of the situation, "You've been good, huh?" He smiled thinly, "Patient."

Tadashi groaned and pressed his forehead into Kei's hip, breath coming harsh as he tugged on the waist of Kei's jeans, "Is it okay?"

Kei looked further down to see the tent in Tadashi's jeans, Tadashi's scent sharp with want and bubbling into Kei's like carbonation. He could feel how much Tadashi wanted to engulf him, yet he was still holding back. Waiting for that "no." 

He watched Tadashi cling to his hips, nuzzling his belly. Tadashi opened his eyes blearily, looking at the pale skin in front of him. Kei felt Tadashi's mouth open, damp against his belly and sending prickling shivers up his spine.

"You smell so good," Tadashi murmured, brown eyes not quite seeing, "I've been wanting to touch you forever. I wish you could feel what I feel." His tongue swept across Kei's hip, and Kei grabbed Tadashi's shoulders to keep from falling. "I think it could feel good for you, if you let me. I know you're nervous."

Kei started to protest, voice caught in his throat but Tadashi popped his jean button loose and peered upward. Kei's ears were rushing but he nodded, letting Tadashi push his jeans down.

 _If it doesn't feel good,_ Kei thought with an edge of hysteria, _I'm tapping out._ He wasn't afraid to admit defeat.

Intellectually, Kei knew he shouldn't be seeing this as a challenge or a battle, but it was hard to correspond what he was feeling with what Tadashi felt. Kei sensed the sheer want tensing every line of Tadashi's frame, the tentative beginnings of their bond pressing at the back of his skull reminding him they could be closer, that _Tadashi_ wanted to be closer. He would have been able to tell without forming a bond as Tadashi's scent got more confident, swelling from a bubble to a smokey bloom the closer Kei let him.

Kei gasped and looked at the wall when Tadashi's hand gently gripped the base of his shaft. His position sitting up on his knees went wobbly, and he reached to brace his hands against the wall behind Tadashi's head. 

And Tadashi seemed content in a way Kei didn't really understand, settling comfortably into the bed as he pulled at still-mostly soft cock and watched him react. Heat slowly gathered in his belly as Tadashi inspected him, pulling at skin until his dick plumped and rose to meet Tadashi's self-satisfied smile. A glance down showed Kei that Tadashi wasn't smug, but focused and the most calm he'd been in weeks.

"Are you okay?" Tadashi asked. Kei grunted softly, nerves keeping him from being too vocal. Tadashi nodded, and pushed the skin back on Kei's cock to completely expose his cut head. Kei jolted when Tadashi opened his mouth and took him in.

It was bizarre; Kei gasped, watching Tadashi breathe deep as he nuzzled Kei's cock deeper. Finally something resembling pleasure and not just pressure built at the wet, sloppy noises from Tadashi's mouth, the motions of his tongue as he patiently tried to get Kei hard.

Kei moaned at the tongue flickering across his sensitive head, hearing Tadashi's answering moan, then a gross choking noise. Tadashi jerked back, spluttering and Kei realized with some embarrassment that his dick had filled out all at once in Tadashi's throat.

"Sorry," Tadashi coughed, cheeks turning red, rubbing at his watering eyes.

Unsure of to respond, because outward displays of concern weren't really Kei's forte, Kei hesitantly pat Tadashi's head to get him to look up.

Tadashi glanced up, and broke out into a grin, freckles shifting across his cheeks, "Oh my god, you're so cute."

Kei blinked, "What--" His world tilted and suddenly Tadashi was handling him to be laying on his back, facing the wrong way on the bed. He scowled as Tadashi started jerking his pants off completely.

"Like, we've come a long way the last few months, but really it's okay to ask your _boyfriend_ ," Tadashi made a giddy noise, chucking Kei's pants to the side, "if he's okay after choking on your dick."

"You seemed okay," Kei lilted, feeling exposed, "There's only so much embarrassment I can handle in one day."

Tadashi paused and frowned at him, "You shouldn't be embarrassed to be worried about someone."

Kei scowled.

Tadashi rolled his eyes, "We'll talk about that later, more dick sucking."

Kei didn't really have any protests as Tadashi licked the underside of his dick, carefully taking the head in his mouth and closing his eyes and breathing through his nose. Tadashi's aggressive heat simmered to something more focused as he gently bobbed his head, not reaching Kei too deep in his wet throat. Kei shifted his hips slightly, the pressure swirling in his belly, a familiar swelling of heat that made him moan softly, body relaxing and thighs spreading as Tadashi licked at him.

There was a pulling sensation at the base of his skull, Kei's heart thumping in his ears. He'd felt the sensation before, when they'd ended up with their hands on each other's dicks, or their tongues down their throats when they got particularly enthusiastic . It was like laying in two streams of water that met in the center, trying to find equilibrium. Kei gasped as he was rocked, feeling Tadashi pull away to tongue at his very sensitive tip and suck away the precum that gathered there. 

Kei peered down, moaning at the lewd picture Tadashi painted with his mouth, lips swollen. There was a surge of affection that Tadashi would do this with _him_ , form a bond with _him_ and that in itself made fucking up into Tadashi's willing mouth good. Kei didn't need this, but he wanted it, if for any reason to see Tadashi's body relax into the arousal that had been wracking him for weeks.

Tadashi moaned when Kei started spurting in his mouth, eyes peering open, glazed, as he accepted Kei onto his tongue. He inhaled sharply, the taste strong but not terrible. Tadashi rocked his own hips into his hand, pulled at his cock, foreskin sliding wetly in his palm and dampening the inside of his underwear. Kei's scent had turned warm and static, like the edge of oncoming storm that filled his nose. Their tentative bond reached for each other and tried to settle, not quite able yet, not exactly one-sided but they weren't finished. Tadashi stopped moving his mouth and let Kei just sit on his tongue as he softened, sure from Kei's sharp gasps of breath that he was getting sensitive.

He sort of liked the feel of Kei soft in his mouth, and relaxed until Kei was tugging him up by his shirt. Tadashi moaned as he was pulled away, Kei carefully pulling his hand from his pants and making him look up to inspect his face.

Tadashi grinned and stuck his tongue out, showing his clean tongue. Kei's cheeks flushed red and he immediately looked down instead, pushing Tadashi's jeans off his hips without comment. Tadashi shucked his clothes and resettled on Kei's thighs, looking at him with uncertainty.

Kei tapped his fingers against Tadashi's thighs, eyes on his dick, thick with blood and cockhead peeking out of its foreskin, "I don't think I can ..."

Tadashi shook his head, "That's fine," nervousness shaking his voice and chest, "Just..." He grabbed Kei's hand and pulled it toward his dick. Tadashi's lips parted with a soft gasp of relief as Kei's fingers curled around his cock. Tadashi's hips rocked into his hand, peering down through his eye lashes, his chest swelling at the awed expression on Kei's face that Tadashi was sure Kei wasn't aware of.

Kei realized he was being looked at and ducked his head, bringing his eyes to Tadashi's dick. Letting Tadashi wrap around him was somehow easier without Tadashi's wanting expression, and he could focus on the movements of his hand. Kei had thought it wouldn't be much different than touching his own dick, but he was acutely aware of his own cock still soft and damp between his legs, compared to the erection in his palm, smearing precum everywhere and Tadashi's wet cockhead pressing insistently in a steady rhythm. 

Tadashi's breath shuddered and he stopped long enough to press his hands into Kei's shoulders and lift himself, arching just enough to get leverage in Kei's still hesitant hand.

"Hey," Tadashi murmured, scent swirling around them as he pumped his hips, "That feels good but can you ..."

Kei shook himself out of his haze and thought for a moment, thought about what felt good for him. He shifted his hand down, lifting his other to rub his palm against the head. A rush of precum covered his palm and Tadashi released a happy moan, fingers flexing against Kei's shoulders. Tadashi's scent came even stronger and Kei realized his like this, liked having Tadashi feel good in his hands.

Tadashi's legs spread wider and he sank further on Kei's thighs while Kei jerked him off. Quiet, incoherent mumbles left his mouth while his rut set deeper, all the tension in his belly from the last few weeks building and swelling as he reached out to Kei, shocks of pleasure making his thighs tremble and precum wet his cock. He felt like all the heat in his body was spilling out, and maybe it was because Kei wasn't really doing much but work his hand on his dick but they were both beading in sweat and breathing heavy like this was a marathon.

"Kei," Tadashi moaned, jerking his hips on his own volition, "I'm--"

Kei sucked in a breath and steeled himself, and Tadashi couldn't do anything _but_ nut when Kei dipped his head forward and took Tadashi's cockhead in his mouth. 

The blood ran in Tadashi's ears as he came, the sudden heat from Kei's mouth shocking him with pleasure. He whimpered, mouth falling open silently while he shot into Kei's throat, vaguely aware of Kei flinching but holding onto Tadashi's hips until he slumped back, boneless and gasping.

Tadashi didn't notice he was being manhandled until Kei was easing him further back, tugging off his shirt since they were well on their way to becoming mutual messes.

That weird stream-like feeling from before was back, a tug at the base of Tadashi's skull and he looked up, while Kei silently rearranged them on the bed. Tadashi grinned dopily because he was happy and horny, and his favorite person was in bed with him.

Kei's shoulders tensed while he undressed himself and he glanced from his seat at the edge of the bed, "I feel you being sappy," He groused.

"Hmm," Tadashi reached out and touched the small of Kei's back, skin soft and smooth, a warm flare running from his fingertips straight to his groin, "Again?" He asked.

Kei raised his eyebrows, but didn't bother trying to be annoyed, "Can you wait a few minutes while I get water?"

Tadashi pouted and tugged at Kei's hip, then Kei surprised him by turning and pressing their mouths together loosely. Tadashi shut his eyes and let Kei lead the kiss, damp but not messy, not insistent. Arousal sparked across Tadashi's body in bursts, and he knew Kei sensed it by the little huff between their lips. If Tadashi focused, their scents were mingling, and not just in the kinda-gross-post-sex scent, but their individual scents mixing together like they physically had fallen together.

"I'll be right back," Kei announced and stood naked to leave the room.

Tadashi buried his face in Kei's pillow and grinned; So that was what a new bond felt like. He wasn't overwhelmed, but Kei might get there, although Kei seemed pleasantly subdued when he returned with bottled water and a wet cloth.

Tadashi didn't let him get far with the cloth before he pulled Kei back on top of him and they kissed each other stupid.


End file.
